


Smoke & Lightning: Born To Be Wild

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: AU. They're born to be wild. At least, Jared is. Jensen's learning, though, and this road-trip that they're on will teach him plenty of lessons. It's a good thing, too, because he'll need what he's learnt when they return and venture onto an altogether more serious step in their relationship. Trust is a major aspect for the both of them and Jensen's will be tested to breaking point as the boys learn how they'll cope together on the road...and off it.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is the sequel to Smoke  & Lightning: Heavy Metal Thunder. It's best if you read that one first so you can understand this story better.
> 
> As a general warning to you OTPers, there are a few scenes with Jared/Jensen/Chris in this fic. Jared/Jensen is the romantic pairing throughout, however.

The sun was low, almost kissing the horizon, and the land around them, and the road in front of them, had that hazy, not-quite-real quality that you get with late-in-the-day light. The road was not busy, either. There had been a couple of cars, several trucks, and them in the last two hours. Right now, theirs was the only engine noise to cut up the near-dusk quiet and Jensen couldn't help but think that Jared had chosen this route for that very reason.

The throttle was wide open and the Harley, newly-tuned, oiled and polished, was responding with bone-juddering speed. Jensen's arms were tight around Jared's waist, aching from keeping such a strong hold on him. The soreness paled, though, when he looked at their surroundings, at the sky above them that was almost ready for what was sure to be a spectacular sunset. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt _this_ free. This _excited_.

There had been a quick stop at Jeff's, in spite of Jared's desire to get straight on the road, so that Jensen could eat and get changed and say a proper goodbye to his family, and to Jeff and Stevie. Now he was ready to stop again and he thought Jared must be tiring too, as the bike's pace began to slow after a short while. They were coming up on the outskirts of another town and there were hand-painted wooden signs at intervals on the roadside advertising diners, motels and a gas station. As the bike lost more speed, Jensen realized just how fast they had been going as his heart continued to pound and blood still rushed in his ears. A small cluster of buildings stood on the right side of the road and Jared curved their path round into the parking lot out front.

The silence after the hours of engine noise was incredible. Jensen tugged his helmet off, relieved to get some air on his face and scalp. His hair felt sweaty and the collar of his tee-shirt was damp and clung to his neck. He got off the bike as Jared kicked the stand down and stood aside to let the other man off, too. With his helmet tucked under one arm, he turned to look at the motel and diner that they'd stopped outside of. Jensen's mom had given him a credit card which she told him he was to charge all the fuel for the bike to. That was all it was for, though. The cash they had been given was for motels and food, although they both knew they would need to find some way of earning while they were on the road if they didn't want to camp out. Jensen had two lightweight sleeping bags in the rucksack he wore anyway, since camping out was something they both wanted to do in certain places and the weather in most areas now was just mild enough if they wrapped up well.

That meant they had to be reasonably careful with the money they had. With Jared driving the bike, he wouldn't be drinking any night where they planned to ride the next day, so that was one thing less to worry about. But they had both agreed completely that their first night away would be spent in comfort. Jared teased that he owed Jensen, after all. A congratulatory, post-graduation fuck. Jensen was looking forward to it, but his stomach growled to remind him that he was looking forward to a good meal far more.

Jared grabbed the two small bags from the back of the bike and headed up to the motel, Jensen following right behind him. They got a twin room, knowing that one single was enough for them, and Jared told Jensen to go wait in the diner while he got the bags away. He didn't argue. The sooner they ate, the sooner they could get into their room and hide out there for the evening. When Jared rejoined him about five minutes later, they ordered steak and fries and a pitcher of coke and when it arrived they ate until they could barely move. Jensen didn't want to wait any longer, but Jared ordered coffee when they were done eating.

"Coffee? Really?"

"Yeah, really. I want to talk to you."

Jensen frowned. "About what?"

"All the stuff I've been wanting to say to you for the last six weeks. Now you got nowhere to run to, and there's nobody here who knows us to listen in."

"Can't we talk _after_ we get to bed?"

Jared shook his head, with a laugh. "Like we're going to have the time to talk..."

Jensen sighed, resigned. "Fine, then. Talk. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I found us a place to live. When we go back. The past few weeks while you've been at school and panicking over your speech, I've been working. Saving up. I was going to use it for this trip, but then your mom told me not to be an idiot, so her and Jeff helped me get a bank account. And since the money's in there, I figured I could use it for a deposit on an apartment or something. And I found us the perfect place."

Jensen was stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack," Jared answered. "You'll like it, I know you will. We're above an auto-shop. Right between an adult store and a chinese takeaway."

For a second, Jensen thought he was being made fun of, but then he thought about it and realized he knew exactly where Jared meant. The place was about four blocks over from where Chris lived. Jensen had been to the takeaway a couple of times with him last year, and they'd always pretended not to be looking in the window as they walked past the sex shop. He hadn't known there was an auto-shop there too. Or that there was an apartment above it all that would soon belong to him and Jared.

"We're going to have our own place?"

Grinning, Jared nodded. "Yup. All ours. Jeff and Stevie need more space when the baby arrives, and we need our _own_ space. I can't live in that garage forever and neither can you."

He couldn't think of anything to say that. He and Jared were going to move in together. They were going to _live_ together in their own home. Suddenly the future was right there in front of him, real and tangible and not just some dream, and he was pretty much speechless. He could hardly wait.

"I'm going to keep working for Rock every weekend, and during the week the owner of the auto-shop agreed to trial me for a position there. So we'll be able to hang out on weeknights and I'll be able to distract you from your studies."

Jensen gave a slight grin at that. "You better not," he said, his voice soft.

Jared lifted one hand and held his finger and thumb a half-inch apart. "Maybe just a little bit," he murmured.

"Sure you don't mind supporting me?" Jensen asked.

"You can be the cute little housewife in the relationship. I don't mind."

At that, Jensen rolled his eyes. "Sure, and you can be the strong, manly breadwinner. I'll pay you back in blow-jobs."

"You got a deal, Jen. I'll hold a collection every Sunday morning. Kinda like church, but with more sex."

Jensen had to swallow hard to stop a sudden burst of laughter coming out at that. Jared could be _evil_ sometimes. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to talk about other stuff, too." Jared's tone had turned serious again and Jensen leaned forward, attentive. "Like my Mom. I promised I'd talk to you about her and now seems like a good time."

"Jay, you don't have-"

"I want you to know. I mean, you're never gonna meet the woman. It's only fair. And maybe about my Dad, too. My real Dad."

"So tell me."

Their coffee arrived and Jared took a sip of his before he carried on. He told Jensen that his mother was a brilliant woman, which was surely a given, and that she'd given Jared his first bicycle when he was seven years old. He'd fallen off it every day for two weeks solid and she'd patched him up and sent him right back out on it. It hadn't mattered that he hated the thing, didn't want to go near it; she'd told him that she had faith in him and that he'd get the hang of it eventually.

"So what happened after two weeks?" Jensen asked.

"I went flying over the handle-bars and broke a tooth. Smashed my nose up pretty damn good. I didn't want to let mom down, though, so I told her I'd done it some other way in case she got rid of the bike. It was the first time I'd had something to myself that hadn't been ruined by my Dad. He didn't like it when she bought me toys. Used to break them when she was out and I'd have to say I did it else... Well. Guy was a dick and when Jeffrey found out about him, I think he did something about it. Never told me or Mom and I don't think Mom ever realized why he'd done it because she never found out about what my Dad did to me, but you know, the fact that Jeff loved me enough to do that? I started to respect him a bit more after that and then Mom got sick. You know what? When she was sick she didn't complain one bit. She kept on looking after me and Jeff until she couldn't, until Jeff wouldn't let her, and I think that's why it hurt even more when she went because I thought she was going to make it. She seemed like she was just fine until she wasn't."

Jensen nodded, not knowing what to say to that.

"I blamed her for everything I did after she died and she didn't deserve that. It took meeting you, I guess, to realize that she didn't deserve that. I used to tell her that if she'd still been there then I wouldn't have stolen that comic book, or that kid's lunch money. Or that motorbike." Jared clenched his fist and Jensen wanted to pry his fingers open, hold his hand, make him stop rehashing old history. "God, I was such an asshole."

"Yeah, maybe you were an asshole, but you're not now. Well, not as much." Jensen smiled, letting Jared know he didn't mean it. "I'm guessing you learned to ride that bike."

Jared shrugged. "I really hate push-bikes. I ended up wheeling it into the river."

He laughed along with Jensen at that, and the tension seemed to leave them both with it.

"I guess I'm lucky," Jared said, eventually. "At least I can still remember her. I know there's plenty of kids who don't get that. But anyway." He shook his head, looked straight at Jensen. "I guess I'm done rambling."

"You sure? I can keep listening if you want to talk."

"I don't want to talk any more. I want to drink my coffee and then take you over to that motel room of ours and... _Not talk_." His voice went low with the last two words, his tongue flicking out over his lips suggestively.

"You want to drink your coffee first?" Jensen asked, the tone of Jared's voice making him _want_.

Jared lifted his cup, blew across the top of it, even though it had already cooled while they'd been talking. "Five minutes."

"Screw that 'patience is a virtue' crap. I lost my patience right after graduation. And my virtue _long_ before that."

Jared wouldn't be swayed, though. "Five minutes. And it'll be worth it."

Jensen sincerely hoped so.

 

 

 

 

The motel room was probably not the best Jensen had ever been in, in his limited experience of motels, but it was clean enough and the beds looked okay. Yellowed wallpaper he could deal with. Scratches on the furniture weren't important. As far as he was concerned, as long as there was a bed and Jared then nothing else mattered. Hell, he could even manage without the bed. Jared locked the door firmly behind them, pulling the chain across on it for good measure. They didn't want to be disturbed, not now. He crossed the room to the bed, where Jensen stood, and none-too-gently knocked the other man down to the mattress.

Jared followed him down, straddling him and cradling his head in both hands as he went for Jensen's mouth, kissing with a brutal force born out of sheer need. He tugged on Jensen's lower lip, tongued his way into the warmth of his lover's mouth and moaned into it as he pushed his body down, getting a small amount of friction on his hardening dick. Jensen brought both legs up either side of Jared's body, holding him where he was, and lifted his hips as much as he could from the mattress. He was rewarded with another, longer moan and felt Jared's hands slide from beneath his head and down between them, over his chest.

Jared kissed him as easy as breathing, which was something Jensen desperately needed to do. He pushed the other man up for just a second so he could take a good lungful of air and blinked up at him, already feeling plenty out of it.

"I told you," Jared said. Though he wanted to say 'warned'.

"I know." Jensen took advantage of the fact that Jared was sitting up slightly to take his tee-shirt off and throw it on the floor beside the bed. Jared's joined it moments later. His bare chest pressed to Jensen's, the nipple rings two tiny spots of cold in an expanse of warm skin. Jensen's hands groped at his back, trying to get some kind of grip and failing. They kissed again, licking and sucking at one another's tongues, desperately seeking to get deeper with each push. Jensen forced his hands under the waist of Jared's jeans, the belt and denim tight around his fingers. He spread his fingers over Jared's ass, digging the tips in, and holding him there when he lifted his hips again to grind against him.

Jared's mouth opened wide over Jensen's; a quick exhale of breath an unnecessary clue as to how turned on Jared was. He moved then, dipping his head as he shifted, and Jensen pressed his head back into the soft pillow behind it when Jared kissed at his throat and dragged his teeth down Jensen's chest until he caught the metal bar through Jensen's nipple between them. Jared suckled around it, one hand holding Jensen's hip now and the other stroking the top of his arm. Jensen felt his arm being lifted and he got the idea, raising both above his head as Jared switched from one nipple to the other, until they were softly peaked and tender. He felt his jeans being undone and it was all he could do not to yell out when Jared mouthed at his cock through his shorts. He was panting heavily and Jared reached up and yanked the pillow from underneath his head, shoving it at his face so he could bite down on it while Jared blew him.

His jeans were tugged down his legs. Not sexy at all, he thought, because they got stuck halfway, rolled over themselves, and Jared spent a couple minutes wrestling them off Jensen's sweaty legs. By the time he was done, they were both laughing and Jensen's cock was losing interest again.

"Maybe I should shower before we do this," Jensen suggested. "Or we should both shower. Pretty sure I've got sweat where there shouldn't be sweat-"

"Jen, shut up," Jared told him, sucking a red mark on his hip to emphasize the point.

"I'm just saying... Nobody likes a sweaty crack-"

" _I_ like a sweaty crack, so shut up. I'll fuck you anyway." Jared lifted his head, looked down at Jensen with a wicked grin. "I like it dirty, you know that."

Jensen wrinkled his nose, but then Jared's hand was underneath the leg of his shorts and his fingers were stroking along Jensen's cock and a little sweat really didn't matter any more. Definitely never hurt anyone, Jensen thought, as he lost the shorts altogether and Jared's mouth descended. Jared swallowed him down and Jensen pretty much swallowed his tongue, his eyes going wide as he nearly choked. His cock was only half-hard, but Jared kept his mouth around it as he pulled and sucked greedily, his hands curving into the inside of Jensen's thighs. He released him, held Jensen's dick against his belly as he moved his mouth down and licked at his balls and further. Jensen felt saturated, sweat and spit making him sticky. He felt his stomach flip when Jared got his hands underneath Jensen's thighs and lifted them so he could reach. His tongue circled Jensen's hole and Jensen heard himself moan, felt his cock start to leak. It bobbed against his stomach, pre-come forming a thin line between his navel and the crown of his cock.

"Jay..."

Jared made a noise that might have been a word, but Jensen really couldn't tell. His tongue was busy working Jensen open and anything that he might have said would come out garbled. Jensen's legs shook.

When Jared went back to work on Jensen's dick, wrapping his mouth around it like it was candy, there was no reprieve for his ass. Jared was working his fingers into him now and Jensen held the pillow over the bottom of his face, trying not to make a sound. He'd been right. He was going to make the wait worth it. Jared's fingers curled round and Jensen threw his hips up, fucking wildly into Jared's mouth. Jared didn't stop him, just went with it, and after a few minutes of it Jensen came hard down his lover's throat, unable to prevent the noise he made with his release.

"God... Fuck..."

Jared let Jensen's dick go, let come dribble from his mouth and onto Jensen's stomach. He chuckled when he saw the face Jensen made at that. "We'll shower after," he promised.

Jensen didn't even have the strength in him to nod. He let Jared turn him over, grabbed hold of the edge of the mattress as Jared's fingers pushed into him again. He wanted more, and he twisted down on them to try and tell Jared that.

"Relax, beautiful," Jared muttered. "We got all night if you want it."

" _Now_ ," Jensen managed, reaching one arm across to the night-stand where Jared had thoughtfully left the lube when he'd brought their bags inside. He waited for Jared to take it from him and then readied himself. He listened to the rustling of Jared's clothes coming off, the crinkle of the condom wrapper, and the soft snap of rubber on skin as Jared got the condom on his dick. By the time he felt the first push in, he was starting to feel heavy-headed.

"Don't go to sleep on me, Jen," Jared warned, teasing with slow, shallow thrusts. Jensen ached back there. He felt empty in all the wrong places and he reached one hand back while he balanced on the other so that he could get a hold on Jared and pull him closer.

"Please, just-"

"Ssh." Jared wrapped one of his arms around Jensen's throat, loosely, and used his other arm to brace himself as he slid all the way in with one move. He stayed there for several moments and Jensen was grateful for that. He'd missed this, missed the feeling of having Jay in him, and he closed his eyes and breathed easy just as Jared started to pull out and get his rhythm. Jared was kissing his nape, his hair, the tip of his ear, but he hardly noticed it. He concentrated on being fucked, putting as much effort into each thrust as Jared was. It didn't take long for either of them to lose all sense of rhythm, to just push against each other mindlessly until Jared was growling into Jensen's skin and shuddering as he came. Jensen collapsed down to the mattress and Jared followed, reaching down to grab the base of the rubber as he pulled out. He was exhausted, but he got up to get rid of the condom and then stumbled back to the bed.

Jensen moaned as Jared tried to lay down again, and pushed him off. "Other bed. This one's all gross."

"Shower first?"

Jensen gave in, collapsing back. "In a minute. Shower, then bed."

"Yeah," Jared agreed, tired. "Bed."

 

 

 

 

Jensen couldn't sleep. He thought it was maybe being in a strange bed, or Jared's stifling body heat, or the light from the neon sign across the parking lot from their window. Whatever it was, he was getting more frustrated. He lifted himself up a bit and pounded the pillow beneath his head, settling into the indent that his fist had left when he was done. Jared's fingers moved over his ribs and he groaned as the other man kissed the back of his neck. Great. He'd woken Jared up and now he was never going to get any sleep.

"What's up?" Jared asked, his voice muffled.

"Can't sleep for your ass snoring," Jensen lied.

"I don't snore," Jared replied, his voice clearer since he'd raised his head and his chin was resting on Jensen's arm. "You homesick already?"

"Fuck you, I'm not homesick. I'm just... I don't know. Can't sleep in a strange bed."

"Get used to it. You want me to sing to you?"

Jensen couldn't help but smile at that. "You want me to punch you in the mouth?" He asked, though there was no conviction behind the words.

"I sing pretty good, sonny-boy. Maybe you'll find that out sometime soon."

"Yeah. Maybe." Jensen was quiet for a few moments, his eyes drifting shut as Jared's fingers continued their slow movement back and forth across his stomach. It felt really good, he thought. Intimate. "What're we doing?" He asked.

"You're keeping me awake."

"I mean on this trip. You said we'll just keep going until we run out of road, but do you have _any_ idea of what we're going to do each day? Where we're going to end up?"

Jared kissed Jensen's shoulder and Jensen would have called him a girl for that, but he really wanted a serious answer. "I don't know. But it doesn't matter, because we can always find our way home if we need to. That's what an adventure is all about, Jensen. The unknown. The unexpected."

Rolling onto his back, Jensen sighed. "I hate the combination of you and unexpected. It always seems to get me in trouble. Or you."

"Don't know if you noticed, but we're pretty good at handling trouble these days." Jared pulled him round by the shoulder and laid a kiss on his mouth. "We'll be okay."


	2. Chapter two

  
Author's notes: Two chapters today... Enjoy!  
_____________________  


* * *

For some reason, Jensen expected things to happen. He expected them to be bad. Left and right. Constantly. He _expected_ to be calling Jeffrey from jail, asking for bail-out money.

But nothing happened.

For the next two days they drove down a dusty, lonely stretch of road that seemed to never end. When they stopped to eat, to get gas, or to stretch their legs, Jensen complained of being rather saddle sore.

"Hey," Jared shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to find route sixty-six."

Jensen frowned at him. He had found the Route 66 brochure at the information desk at their first hotel. He'd thought it looked fun to travel down such an historic stretch of road. He'd been pretty excited about the idea, and even read the brochure to Jared. "Perhaps the most compelling reason to follow route sixty-six is to experience the road’s ingrained time line of contemporary America. Before it was called route sixty-six, and long before it was even paved in ninteen-twenty-six, this corridor was traversed by the National Old Trails Highway, one of the country’s first transcontinental highways. For three decades before and after World War two--"

"Wow, I've never wanted to hurt you more," Jared had declared, interrupting him.

"What?" he'd asked, innocently. "I'm just telling you what it says here."

"Why do they have to make it so boring?" Jared had said. "No one cares about that shit."

"You should," Jensen had told him. "It's part of history."

He had looked at Jensen, blinking. "Jen, no one cares," he'd repeated. "That's why it's _history_."

"Fine." He'd put the brochure aside, disappointed.

Sighing, Jared had picked it back up again. "I didn't say we wouldn't _go_ ," he'd explained. "I just don't care about all this crap. If you want to go because it'll be fun, fine. But I'm not going so I can learn shit."

Jensen had smiled at that, agreeing. Now, he was regretting the decision. "I just thought it would be a nice ride, man," he said. "I didn't know you were going to try to go all the freakin' way in one day."

Laughing, Jared reached for him, pulling him closer to the bike. "Alright, prince-ass," he chuckled. "Hop on and we'll spend the rest of the day in a motel, alright?"

Grumbling, Jensen got on the back of the bike again, donning his helmet. "That's not gonna help my ass either," he said.

Jared took Jensen to the very first motel he saw, paid for a room and dropped him off. He left him there and went in search of some dinner for them. When he returned, he found Jensen freshly showered, shaved and relaxing in just the cheap white hotel towel. Carrying two big drinks and two big bags of fast food into the room, Jared kicked the door closed again with his foot. "Dude," he grinned. "There's a sight to come back to."

Jensen just rolled his eyes at him, holding out a hand for one of the bags. "What'd you get?"

Jared moved closer, handing over one of the bags. "Burgers and fries," he told him. "Apple pie, too."

"Mm, pie? I love you."

While Jensen rummaged around in the bag, Jared leaned down and placed a kiss to Jensen's wet hair, the ends of which were still light blonde from Dani's second attempt at bleaching. He sat down on the bed next to him and dug into his own food. There was something to be said for greasy burgers, salty fries, fizzy Coke, and warm apple pie after a long day's ride. As they ate, they watched some documentary on TV, something about the ancient city of Rome, buried deep underground. Regardless of how dry the narrator was, Jared found himself interested in the show. He and Jensen talked during commercials, which was when Jared told him that there was a reason they were pushing on early in the morning. Jared had a place he wanted to see, a place that Jeffrey had taken him to just after Mom had died, and he wanted to see it again.

After finishing the Burger King meal, Jared flipped the channels on the television, stopping when he saw something familiar. Moe, Larry and Curly bounced across the television screen in nostalgic shades of gray. Laughing, Jared looked over at Jensen. Quickly, his laughter stopped when he found Jensen sleeping soundly, curled on his side. He looked at him for a moment or two, the frolicing Stooges forgotten about for the time being. Standing from the mattress he leaned over Jensen, resting his hand at the young man's head. "Jen?" he said softly. "Jen."

Breath hitching in his throat, Jensen opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Get under the covers," Jared told him.

"I'm okay," he returned. He looked around the room, as if confused.

Jared chuckled. "You're tired as hell," he said. "Come on. Get into bed."

It wasn't even nine o'clock yet, but Jensen couldn't hold his eyes open any longer. He crawled under the covers, relinquishing the towel, and was asleep again in seconds. Jared turned off one of the two lamps in the room and lowered the volume on the television. Eventually, he would join Jensen. But not until after he got a good dose of the Stooges.

 

 

 

 

 

"Shit."

Jared turned, straddling the bike. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Jensen looked at him, turning to show Jared the leg of his jeans, a black smudge slashing across his calf. "Must've been from when we stopped last," he said. "Ugh, this is my last pair of clean jeans. We need to do laundry."

They'd been riding all day and the sun had long since set. Jared wasn't tired, and wanted to push on just a little further. They had stopped all during the day, looking at this and that, being tourist-like with other things. They wouldn't reach the ranch in time if he didn't keep up. "Well, come on," he said. "We'll find a place and do some quick."

Even though he was skeptical, Jensen swung his leg over the back of the bike. "And where are you going to find a laundromat open at this hour?"

Jared grinned. "We're just about in Amarillo," he said. "There's twenty-four hour places there."

He didn't believe him. Still, Jensen settled in for the ride into the city. As they rode he looked to the sky where the moon sat low, the color of skin. Skin that Jensen could feel radiating heat underneath Jared's clothes.

With amazing swiftness Jared found a nearly-deserted laundromat. To one side of it was a video store, lit up but not very busy. To the other side was an old rundown boxing gym, windows dark. New paint was on the glass, declaring "Tamlin Tanaka's Kickboxing."

It was Tuesday night, so the streets weren't as packed as they would have been on a Friday or Saturday. The bike rumbled to a stop. Jensen was the first to hop off, while Jared lingered long enough to remove his helmet. He secured it and Jensen's to the bike, then removed the saddlebags. He smiled at Jensen while they made their way into the place. The clerk barely looked up from her book. Jared chose a washer that was away from the only other person in the place. The woman had headphones on, and was staring down at her laptop screen. She didn't pay any attention to them, only tapping her flip-flop in time with the music she listened to. She had wedged herself into a small cubby of sorts, so when Jared turned the corner, he was pleased to see they had the rest of the place to themselves.

They opted to do all of their laundry in one load, both a money and time saver.

"What about my jeans?" Jensen asked.

"Pop 'em in, big boy," Jared said, gesturing to the washer.

"And wear _what_?"

Jared reached into the bag and pulled out one of the motel's thin white towels.

Stunned, Jensen took it from him. "You stole the motel _towels_?"

Jared shrugged. "Sue me," he said. "But they're coming in handy _now_ , aren't they?"

"I'm not sitting here, dressed in only a towel."

"Why not?"

"It's... Because I'm _not_."

"Jen," he almost sighed. "This is fucking Amarillo. The city. I can guarantee you they've seen worse."

Jensen stared at him for a moment, before finally giving in. "Ugh." Jensen shook his head at him, but wrapped the towel around his waist, securing it in a strong fold. He unfastened his jeans and pulled them down, quickly followed by his socks. "Happy?"

Jared held out his hands. "Skivvies, too."

Eyes narrowing, Jensen shook his head. "I hate you."

Jared laughed and waited. Finally, Jensen gave up the boxer briefs he'd been wearing, then moved over to a bench to sit and sulk. Jared stripped down in the same fashion, knotting the towel around his waist. After putting in a whole box of soap from the machine, he set the washer to run and moved over to join Jensen.

"Sixteen minutes," he said. "Then we'll pop them in the dryer. Good as new."

Jensen met his eyes for only a moment, then looked away.

"Oh, come on," Jared laughed. He reached out to him and yanked him to his feet so they stood almost nose to nose. "You're just mad because I'm compromising your principles."

"You do that so often."

Jared didn't take offense. He chucked Jensen under the chin, then leaned in for a kiss. But Jensen wasn't feeling especially friendly. He turned his face away, avoiding Jared's lips. Jared smiled and took Jensen's ear into his mouth instead. His hands rested at the towel, fingers curling around Jensen's sides, pulling him in closer. He nipped at the lobe, nosed it aside to plant a kiss behind it.

He wanted to be mad. Embarrassed. But when Jared's tongue slid up the shell of his ear, Jensen's eyes drifted closed and he shivered. He suddenly didn't care about the two lone women in the laundromat. He reached up, took a hold of Jared's face and covered the man's mouth with his own.

Blindly, Jared guided Jensen backwards, pushing him up against a wall of empty dryers. He kissed him slowly and passionately, tasting blueberry pie and coffee from their last stop. He felt Jensen's hands gliding up and down his back, fingers digging in just enough to leave slight red marks on Jared's skin. He smiled amidst the kiss and pulled Jensen's arms from around his midriff. He pushed them up, fingers tracing the lines of the Koi tattoo that ran underneath his one arm, and the lines of a newer tattoo on the opposite side. Jensen bent his elbows, but left his arms pressed up against the wall of dryers. He watched Jared inch back just enough to look at him. Instead of kissing him again, Jared set his lips to the lines of tattoos on his arms, tracing them with his tongue and teeth.

After the washing was done, they had a little less than an hour to continue with their kissing and petting. It had been a long time since they'd done that, just make-out for the hell of it. It seemed like, at the moment, they rode the bike, got a room, had sex, rode the bike, got a room, had sex. And Jensen was a fan of the sex, that was true. But the quiet time of exploring each other in the laundromat was something noteworthy. Something beautiful and perfect.

Fastening his jeans carefully around his erection, Jensen took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself. They still had to find a motel -- and a cheap one at that. Once they found a place, he wanted to take all night with Jared.

"Ready?"

Jensen turned as he tugged his T-shirt over his head. "Yeah," he agreed. He grabbed his jacket and followed Jared out of the laundromat.

"I know a place around here," Jared told him as they packed up the bike again. "Grab some dogs and fries, and then we'll find a motel."

"Sounds good to me."

 

 

 

 

 

The place that Jared took them to was named "The Snack Shack," and was mostly populated by people that wanted ice cream sundaes and banana splits. Jensen sat down at one of the picnic tables, while Jared ordered them each two hotdogs, fries and a Coke. He loaded both hotdogs up with mustard and then doused the fries with ketchup before carrying the whole tray over to the picnic table.

Settling into his meal, Jensen glanced over at Jared. "How'd you know this place was here?"

Jared took a few minutes to chew at the massive bite of hotdog in his mouth. He shrugged and reached for some of his ketchup-laden fries. "Jeff took me here," he finally answered.

Jensen blinked. "Jeff just randomly took you hundreds of miles away from home for a dog and fries?"

Jared winked at him. "Never underestimate the power of a good dog." He raised his hotdog to him before taking another healthy bite. He knew Jensen was serious and settled down, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. He shrugged again and looked around. "Nah, we had to come here one time for Mom. The doctors thought the specialists here could help her. While she was in treatment, Jeff and me bummed around the city for a while."

Jensen swallowed his bite of food with a little more difficulty. "Is this where she died?"

Jared shook his head. "Nah, she died at home," he said. "But we were here for a couple weeks before they told us it was a lost cause. Jeff took me sight seeing. Took me to where I'm taking you."

"Where are you taking me?"

Jared smiled. "You'll see."

 

 

 

Once the meal was over, Jensen went back up to the counter to get two more drinks to bring to their hotel room.

While Jensen waited in line to order, Jared thought about his Mom. He had timed it right, and he was in Amarillo at the same time that he had been so many years ago. He hadn't taken the trip in quite some time. For awhile, after Mom had died, he and Jeff would make the trip a yearly thing. Then, life happened, and Jared went bad. The trips stopped. Jared didn't feel sad, as he thought he was going to. He felt pretty damn good, actually.

From the beginning, Jared had been meaning to bring Jensen to his and Jeff's former vacation spot. He hadn't been planning the Route 66 trip, but it was all working out so well. He smiled and nodded his head when Jensen turned around to look at him, still waiting in line.

A clan of bikers rumbled through the city streets. Jared heard them coming from a long ways away, regardless of the city buzz, and looked for them, hoping they would at least pass by. he guessed his luck was in as they pulled into the parking lot of the Snack Shack. They were all older, most older than Jeffrey, with leather, chains and tattoos. Some were single and some were with tattooed and leather-clad women. They all spied at Jared's bike, and then, as if by some kind of biker radar, they saw him sitting at one of the Shack's picnic tables.

Jared nodded to them. One of the men, an older man with a white beard and a skullcap on his head, neared him. Jared was momentarily reminded of Chuck, but this man had none of the same evil in his eyes. "Hey, man," he greeted.

"What's up, brother?" He reached out to Jared, shaking his hand. "Randy."

"Jared."

"That's one hell of a sweet ride, brother," Randy said, making himself at home. The rest of the clan was at the Shack, deciding what they wanted.

"Thanks," Jared smiled. "Heard you guys rolling in. Looks like you got a good crew with you."

Randy reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a flimsy pack of cigarettes. He offered one to Jared, then lit his own when Jared refused. "Yeah, we got some old farts with us," he chuckled, "but we're all pretty solid. What about you?"

"Just me and Jen," Jared said, nodding in Jensen's general direction.

Randy turned and looked at the people in line. There was only one other seriously tattooed kid there. "He your brother?"

Jared didn't answer verbally. Instead, he just turned and looked at Randy, meeting the man's grey eyes.

Eyebrows arching, Randy nodded. "Ah," he said, understanding. "Seriously? I wouldn't have pegged you as... You know."

Jared smiled.

"Alright. I hear ya."

"You can _not_ hear me," he told him. "If you want."

"Why would I do that?"

Jared shrugged. "Last clan I was with didn't take to it too well."

Randy smiled brightly, smoke pouring from his nose and mouth. "We ain't your last clan," he reminded him.

Jared nodded, glancing in Jensen's direction. "Good," he said.

"So what's your story?" Randy asked, flicking ashes off the end of his cigarette.

Jared smiled again. "Road trip," he continued. "We're rolling down route sixty-six after we stop off somewhere."

"No shit," Randy grinned. "That's where we're heading. Where do you have to stop off?"

"Cadillac Ranch."

"Well, god damn," he laughed. "I ain't been there in years." He leaned in closer to Jared, smelling of leather, smoke and the open air. "Tell you what. Why don't you and your _friend_ ride with us for awhile? We ain't going the whole sixty-six way, but you're welcome to tag along if you'd like."

"Yeah?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah."

Jared smiled even brighter. "Okay."

 

 

 

 

The ride to the motel was only another twenty minutes, through the city and on the other side. The lot of them took up the rest of the rooms, and the motel owner had to light the NO VACANCY sign.

Jared was the first into the room. He tossed his and Jensen's helmets onto one of the queen-sized beds and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the water, flushed the toilet, then moved back out into the main room.

"What's all that about?" Jensen asked, closing the door and setting the privacy chain.

"Making sure everything works," he answered. "I've been in enough roach motels to know they'll cheat you out of a shower and a shit if they can."

"Lovely."

In a flash, Jared's long legs closed the distance between him and Jensen, and he reached out to him. Hands at Jensen's hips, he forcibly spun the man around, pushed him up against the door.

There was a loud clatter. Amidst the sound of two bodies hitting the cheap, wooden door, there was Jensen's surprised "oof" accompanying the sudden ruckus. He felt his body pinned to the door, Jared's thigh forced between his. Jared ground his hips hard against Jensen's, pressing in further to kiss him, brutal and demanding. Jensen's breath caught in his throat when he felt Jared's hands clamp around his wrists, pushing his arms up over his head and holding him down against the motel room door.

Jensen had no choice but to go along with what Jared was doing. And regardless of the discomfort, of the start his heart had been given, Jensen's body responded to him. He arched up against Jared's body, matched the movement of his hips and struggled for breath amidst the kiss.

Jared twisted both of Jensen's wrists into one of his hands, using his free hand to push up underneath the hem of the young man's shirt. Nimble fingers stroked and curled around the one pierced nipple on Jensen's chest. He mumbled against Jensen's mouth, not pulling back when he spoke, letting his words become muffled and hard to understand as he kept kissing him. "There are so many fucking cheap motel rooms like this along route sixty-six," he managed.

Jensen tried to work out of his hold just a little bit, to lessen the pressure, to try to get a cool breath of air, but Jared was immovable.

"I am going," he continued, his fingers still working underneath Jensen's shirt, "to christen _all_ of them with you. Make you come in every one of them. Wake up all the other sleeping customers."

Jensen was pretty sure Jared meant every word. And ideas flashed through his own mind, of things past that they had done, of what possibilities lay ahead. But he thought of the clan that were in all the other rooms around them. "What about the others?"

Jared shook his head. "They're not invited," he grinned. "You're all mine."

Jensen closed his eyes when Jared kissed him again, hard and bruising. He pushed against him, but not in desire as he had before. He wrenched out of the man's hold and backed him away, holding him at arms length.

"What?" Jared asked, confused.

"Just... Give me a minute," Jensen breathed.

Jared waited, watching Jensen swallow hard, catch his breath. He smiled and stepped closer to him again, only to feel Jensen push him back to where he was.

"What do you _want_?" Jared asked, frustrated.

"Shh," Jensen hushed.

Taking a deep breath, Jared tried to suppress the sigh that threatened to follow. He stood where Jensen had placed him, watching the young man. His need hadn't faded in the slightest. His plans for the evening still entailed getting Jensen naked, maybe even into the shower to have a little fun. Jensen seemed to have different ideas. Or rather, a different way to get there.

Moving slowly, Jensen stepped closer to Jared. His gaze flitted across the man's face, as if trying to memorize each mole, each wrinkle. When he was close enough to feel Jared's body heat rolling off of him in waves, he carefully, almost timidly set his lips to Jared's.

Jared watched him. He opened his mouth to the kiss, letting his eyes drift closed. He let Jensen kiss him for a moment before deepening the embrace. Jensen didn't want him to, however, and backed away. Jared opened his eyes and looked down at him, finally understanding. Jensen was ready, willing and able, but he didn't want something rough and bruising this time. He wanted slow, careful tenderness.

Jensen set his hands at Jared's waist. His thumbs crept underneath the hem of Jared's shirt, grazing across warm, soft skin. His hands, arms, body seemed to have a mind of their own, and soon, Jensen's palms had slipped up Jared's tattooed skin, to the nipple rings he knew were there. He had a sudden need to feel the rings against his tongue, to hear the clack of his teeth against them, to taste the cool metal against Jared's sweat-lathered skin. He looked up into Jared's eyes and kissed him again, more passionate this time.

Jared felt a gentle nudge to his chest, pushing him back. He let Jensen guide him until he felt the mattress to one of the queen-sized beds touch the back of his knees. He turned the young man, pushing the leather biker jacket off of his shoulders. He took his own off, dropping it onto the floor beside Jensen's. Still keeping Jensen in his arms, Jared lowered him down to the thin blankets, mouths still pressed together. Jensen lifted himself up off of the mattress enough to get his shirt off, where it was tossed across the motel room, and laid back again.

Hovering over him, Jared knew that Jensen wanted slow and easy, but he couldn't help himself, nipping at the young man's neck, using his teeth on Jensen's ear. He felt Jensen clutching at his T-shirt, balling the fabric up in his fist. He lowered his head to let Jensen take the shirt from him before he pressed the flat of his tongue to the one nipple ring on Jensen's chest. He suckled at the ring, pulling it into his mouth for just a moment. Then, he worked his way down Jensen's midriff, suggestively dipping his tongue into his belly button. Jensen watched him, lifting his hips off the mattress and popping the button on his jeans. Jared tugged them off, along with the boxers, tossed them over his shoulder, and went down to his knees. He curled his arms around Jensen's thighs and yanked him closer, coming close to shearing his skin against the cheap motel sheets.

Swearing under his breath, Jensen propped himself up on his elbows so that he could watch Jared, draped his legs over the man's shoulders and let his mouth fall open when he felt Jared's warm tongue slip up the length of his cock. It amazed him, the things Jared could do to him, bring out in him. He wanted so much at once. He wanted more of Jared's mouth on him, more heat, more wet, more of Jared's slick fingers, probing into dark places that held blissful secrets. He wanted to feel Jared against his body, feel the pulsing of the other man's blood against his lips, taste salt and smell sex.

Jared raised himself up off his knees. With one push to Jensen's shoulder, he made the man lean back against the covers to relax. One hand at either side of Jensen's body, Jared hovered, opening his mouth and letting Jensen's cock slide all the way back to his throat. He loved the reaction he always got when he did that. Every muscle in Jensen's body tensed, his back arched and his legs fell open a little wider. He reached down and twisted his fingers through Jared's hair, pulling him in for more, _deeper_. Jared gave him what he wanted only a few more times, then pulled away to nip at Jensen's hip, trace his tongue up along his side up to his pierced nipple again.

Jensen pulled him up, kissing him hard and desperately, so contrary to what he'd wanted previously. Jared smiled amidst the kiss. He loved that Jensen's previous idea of slow and gentle was close to being tossed out the window, that it was _him_ that could make Jensen so desperate. He took Jensen's hands from his hair, interlocked their fingers. He rested against him, bare chest to bare chest, to pin him to the mattress. "Shh," he said, lips brushing Jensen's. "Slow." He spoke in a soft, relaxed, hushed tone. "Easy."

Jensen nodded. He'd started to let himself lose control, lose focus.

"We have all night," Jared whispered. He brushed his lips against Jensen's again, kissing him slowly, deeply. "And I plan on making use of every minute."


	3. Chapter three

Jensen shifted and mumbled a complaint when Jared woke him the next morning with a light kiss to the back of his neck.

"C'mon, Jen, time to get up."

Turning onto his back, Jensen threw a hand over his eyes and groaned again. He could feel Jared pressed to his side and... "Are you dressed already?"

"And showered. So get your lazy butt out of bed and do the same. Everything's ready so we can head on over to the ranch and have a look."

"Do we at least get breakfast first?"

Jared didn't answer, just balanced himself so he could lean over Jensen and kiss his mouth. He stayed where he was for a moment or two, studying Jensen's still-sleepy eyes. "Up. I'll get you a coffee."

"That's kind of like you saying you love me."

" _Jensen_."

"I'm up! I'm up! Jesus..." Jensen threw back the covers and eased himself up into a sitting position. He still felt wrung out from the previous night's activities, but he wasn't about to admit to that. Jared was smug enough at the best of times, he didn't need _ammo_. He heard Jared get up behind him and sighed, making himself stand and cross the room to the bathroom.

"Don't be long," was Jared's parting shot, before he headed out to get breakfast.

Jensen set the shower going and quickly relieved himself while he waited for it to heat up. The shower woke him up, made him feel better, and he shampooed his hair and rinsed it out. Once he felt clean all over he turned the water off and stepped out, reaching for a towel. Jared was stood in the doorway and grinned at him, his gaze taking Jensen in. He ignored him, going to the sink to brush his teeth and shave.

"You look hot."

"Jay, we're not having sex now. I just got cleaned up and I still haven't had my coffee."

Jared pushed away from the doorframe and moved to stand behind Jensen, running his hands over wet skin. He leaned forward and kissed the side of Jensen's neck playfully. "I just said you look hot. Not that I want sex."

"Good."

"Although since you-"

" _No_. Did you bring me coffee?"

"If I say yes will you at least let me blow you?"

"If you say no I'm ditching your ass. Maybe Randy will let me ride pillion." Jensen squeezed toothpaste onto his brush and watched Jared in the mirror. He smiled to himself when he saw the other man's expression. "I'm kidding, Jay," he told him, giving in. "But can you just save the blowjob until later? Maybe at the next motel we stay at?"

"I think we should camp out tonight," Jared said, stepping back to give Jensen room. "We brought the tent so we might as well, right?"

Jensen finished brushing, spat out toothpaste and frowned. "Is that why I have no clothes? Because you thought it'd be a good idea to pack a tent?"

"It _is_ a good idea to have a tent," Jared insisted. "We already spent several hundred dollars and we're going to run out of money in a week if we stay in motels every night."

Jensen felt his stomach drop. He'd been trying not to think about that. The truth was, they did only have limited funds. The fuel wasn't a worry, he knew that would be paid for on the credit card and that his mom would make sure they'd be okay for it, but the cash couldn't last as long as this trip looked set to. He'd figured they could hustle some more up in bars, find temporary work at one of their stops along the way, _something_. But Jared had also packed a tent because camping out was free, mostly, and it would mean they'd be able to eat. "Okay," he muttered. "You can blow me in the tent."

"Don't do me any favors, huh?"

Jensen turned, halfway between worried and annoyed. "Just because I don't want to have sex every five minutes-"

"Yes you do," Jared interrupted. "All the fuckin' time, it's all you think about. Having sex with me. And then I offer and you just shoot me-mmph." Jared stumbled forward as Jensen yanked him into a kiss by the back of his neck. He held him there for a good minute, breathing through his nose as he kept Jared's mouth crushed against his. When he let him go they were both panting and he felt dizzy.

"Shut up," he said. "Just... Shut up."

Jared did as he was told, going back into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed quietly while he waited for Jensen to finish up in the bathroom and get dressed. When Jensen came back in, he pointed towards the dresser where a thick paper cup sat, full of still hot coffee. "I brought you coffee."

Jensen ignored it, went right over to Jared and dropped down into his lap, one leg either side of him. "I'm sorry if you're pissed at me, all right?"

"I'm not pissed at you-"

"I just. Christ, you do me in. Sex with you, it just _ends_ me and I can only take so much, Jay. Last night was incredible. Again. But we can't do that every night. I don't think my ass can hack it."

Jared was smiling now, and at that he laughed aloud, his head tilting back with it. Jensen took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss his throat.

"I love you."

Jared's laugh turned into a moan at the kiss, and at those words he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Jensen, holding onto him tightly. "Me too."

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen had to admit; the ranch was worth seeing. Stanley Marsh must be one hell of a guy, he thought, to come up with something like this. Randy and his crew stayed by the bikes in a large group, talking and laughing as they watched the road. Jensen and Jared were wandering between the cadillacs, stopping every few seconds so that Jensen could take another picture. Jared had brought a can of spray-paint with him and he stopped by the outermost caddy to add some artwork to the already ruined shell. Jensen knelt down beside him, framing a shot of the artist at work. That was what he told Jared, anyway. The way the morning sun was hitting his skin was too much for Jensen to resist, in truth.

"You're not bad at that," he said, when Jared was done with his graffiti.

"I had a lot of practice in my youth. Cops didn't share your appreciation, though."

"I'll bet you weren't painting ripped out cadillacs, huh?"

"Not exactly," Jared admitted. "What do you think to the place?"

"I like it. It's certainly different."

"And now you can cross another thing off your 'thousand things to see before you die' list."

"I guess I can. Thanks for bringing me here." He reached up and kissed Jared's cheek, feeling only a little self-conscious with Randy and the gang such a short distance away. They hadn't seemed to mind on the ride over, but he still wasn't comfortable about it.

"I've got plenty more to show you yet," Jared promised. Jensen really didn't doubt it.

They walked back to the bike with their hands itching.

 

 

 

 

Riding on the back of the Harley was still a thrill to Jensen, whether it made his ass sore or not. Jared liked speed, but Jensen still felt safe with him even when the bike was eating up the road like life depended on it. He was getting used to every sound the bike made, the way it felt on different surfaces, and the best grip to keep so that he felt like nothing would move him. They'd gone a couple of hours from the ranch already and he could feel his stomach starting to protest about only having had coffee for breakfast. There were some small towns coming up, and he squeezed his fingers into Jared's sides, an indication that he wanted to stop off soon.

They pulled up outside a diner that looked like it hadn't changed much since the 50s and Jared cut the engine, the lack of noise and vibration making Jensen feel momentarily disoriented. Randy and the few of his clan that had stayed with them pulled up a couple of minutes later, as Jensen was running a hand through his sweat-slick hair and grimacing.

They filled up a couple of booths between them and the waitress flirted with Jared while she took their orders. Jensen glared at her the whole time, even though she didn't glance his way once, and Jared was trying hard not to laugh when he caught sight of him. Randy's right hand man, Ed, was smirking too.

"Calm down, son," he said, nudging Jensen in the ribs. "Good thing looks can't kill."

He flushed red, looked down at the table. "I guess."

"Didn't peg you for the jealous type."

"I am when he encourages it," Jensen replied, looking up when he felt Jared's foot connect with his shin under the table.

"I don't encourage anyone else but you. Seem to remember you told me to get lost this morning, though."

"You gotta shout that out?"

Jared was about to say something else when their waitress returned with a tray full of cups and a large pot of coffee. She smiled at Jared and moved away, her hips swaying. Jared ignored her, but Jensen watched her go with narrowed eyes.

"You're being ridiculous," Jared told him, dragging a cup towards him and pouring out coffee.

Jensen didn't answer. The others were talking amongst themselves, not caring what argument their two companions were having, but he didn't want to fight with Jared here all the same. He pulled his phone out of his pocket instead, checking to see if he had any messages from his mom or little sister. His sister had sent him a photo of herself, grinning like a dork, with a message to him to stay safe and make sure Jared didn't break the speed limit too much. There was also a message saying that he'd missed a call earlier in the day, probably when he'd been on the back of the Harley and unable to hear it ringing. The number was Jeff and Stevie's. He showed the message to Jared.

"Gonna call 'em back?"

"After lunch. Before we get going again. Jay, I'm sorry, all right? I just hate that-"

"It's okay."

"It's not. I trust you, I do. It's everyone else I worry about."

Jared half-stood from his seat and leaned across the table, dragging Jensen up into a brief kiss. When he fell back into his seat, he realized that the waitress was staring at them both and that the others had stopped talking.

"There," Jared told him, leaning back against the vinyl of his chair. "Now if I do that everywhere we go, you don't have to worry about anybody at all."

Speechless and red-faced, Jensen tried to shrink back into himself and concentrated on the pepper pot in the middle of the table with an intensity usually reserved for his studies. He did notice, despite not looking, that when the waitress brought their lunch over she wasn't nearly as chatty. He ate quietly while Jared talked to the others about the plans they had and what he wanted to see. Jensen didn't really listen.

"Does he do that a lot?" Ed asked, when they were back outside.

"More than I'd like him to," Jensen admitted. He started as a warm body pressed against his back and Jared's hand slid into his pocket, tugging his phone free.

"Talkin' about me again?"

"You're surprised?"

Jared opened the phone up and quickly dialled Jeff's number into it, keeping one arm around Jensen's waist.

 

 

 

 

 

"I got it!"

Jeff raced for the phone, picking it up before Stevie had even managed to get through the door.

"I got it," he said again, as he pushed the accept button.

"Didn't realize it was a race," Stevie said, laughing as she got near him and leaned in for a kiss.

"It wasn't. Hey." There was a pause and he smiled. "Put your feet up, baby. It's Jay. I'm gonna put you on speaker, okay?" He did so, sitting next to Stevie with the phone between them so they could both hear. "What's going on?"

"You called us. Everything okay back there?"

"Everything's fine, Jay. We just got back from the hospital."

"Hospital? What happened?"

They could hear Jensen then, asking what was going on. "Stevie had another scan today. You want to know what sex the baby is?" Jeff looked over at Stevie, who was smiling so wide that he couldn't help but lean over and kiss her.

"Damn right we want to know. Come on, man, share!"

"You're going to have a little sister."

"A little sister? Really?" Jared's voice sounded softer. Happy. Jeff was glad to hear it that way.

"Yeah. So now we have three months to argue about names. Where're you guys?"

"We went to Caddy Ranch. You remember when we brought mom to Amarillo and you bought us hot dogs?"

Jeff laughed. "You went all the way to Amarillo and all you did was get hot dogs?"

"Hey, we've got plenty other stuff to do. Met a few guys on the way. Riding with this guy called Randy right now."

"Randy, huh? Where's he from?"

There was a pause and then Jensen answered, "Joliet. He wants to know if this is JD Morgan, worked on a build in Lubbock ten years ago."

"Holy shit. Randy Krause?"

Stevie leaned her head against Jeff's shoulder as a deeper, older voice came over the phone. "Very same. Small damn world, huh?"

"Sure is. My boys behaving for you?"

"Good as gold, man. Thought I recognised JT, but I didn't want to feel like an ass if I was wrong. How's life?"

"I got married this year," Jeff answered. "Got a kid on the way. Turned 40, too."

"Shit," Randy said, his voice full of humor. "Making me feel old now."

"You ever find yourself on the 410 near San Antonio then stop by. It'd be good to catch up."

"Absolutely. Here, let me pass you back to your boy." There was a shuffling sound and Jared's voice came back over the line.

"Jeff, do you know everyone in the world or something?"

Chuckling, Jeff called his boy an idiot and asked if he was riding carefully. "Don't need you having an accident. How's the Harley holding up?"

"She's doing fine. Better than Jensen."

Alert, Jeff sat up, moving the phone from his knee. "What's wrong? Did something happen with you?"

"I don't know. I think he's getting tired of this already. Maybe of me." They heard a curse in the background and the sound of Jensen landing a soft punch on Jared's body. "Goddamn!"

"I'm not getting tired of anything, Jeff," Jensen assured him. "Jay seems to think the world revolves around sex. Is there anything I can do to make him go to sleep instead of bothering me all night?"

Stevie snorted out a laugh. "Do we really need to hear this?"

"Hey, Stevie, you know what I mean, right?"

Jeff shut the speaker off and brought the phone up to his ear quickly. "Listen, both of you. I know that being on the road like that together can get tiring and it's worse on a bike than in a car, since you can't talk to each other. But if one of you ends up murdering the other one, I'm not covering either of your asses. So just deal with it, got it?"

"Yessir," Jared said, mimicking Jensen's normal response. "Can we talk to Stevie?"

"Sure. Stevie, here. I'll make us some lunch." He passed her the phone, giving her belly a soft pat as he stood.

"Hey, boys," Stevie said, sitting up in an attempt to get comfortable. "You both all right?"

"Yeah, are you? Is Jeff looking after you?"

"Yes, Jay. He's doing a great job. You should tell him that next time he speaks to you, since he seems to be more worried about having this baby than I am."

"Sounds like Jeff, all right. Kind of wish we were there with you, just to keep an eye on him."

"Just enjoy your trip and don't worry about it. I'll make sure he calls if he needs to." They talked a few more minutes, Stevie making both of them promise to be careful and to call again in a few days to check in. She hung up and then pushed herself up from the couch, going through to the kitchen where Jeff was busy cutting bread for sandwiches. He looked around as she came in, frowning and going to her side.

"You should have just stayed where you were," he told her, directing her towards a seat.

"I'm fine, Jeff. Not an invalid yet."

"Just pregnant."

"You don't have to keep reminding me. I think my stomach is reminder enough, believe me."

Jeff slid a hand over her bump, kissed the side of her head. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. And I love you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Which direction are you boys heading in now?"

Jared looked up as Randy sat opposite them at the bench table outside their campsite for the night and shrugged. "Not sure. I want to visit Chicago, but we both want to go to the beach. Might head east and then double back. We've got all Summer."

"Nearly all Summer," Jensen reminded him. "I need to be home a few weeks before school starts and get to work. I've got a lot to do."

"Nerd," Jared said, affectionately, and squeezed Jensen's waist where his hand was resting. "Maybe we'll go to Chicago another time. I reckon we're heading west then, Randy. For now."

"I know a guy outside Santa Fe, might give you a couple nights' work and board if you want it. Here..." Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn, white business card, which he handed to Jensen. "Him and his wife run a ranch and they've always got work needs doing this time of year. Pretty much whatever you can put your mind to. We're riding on as far as the border with New Mexico, but we've got a stop there for a while."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Just tell him Randy Krause sent you and he'll see you right."

"You're a good guy, Randy. I'll second Jeff's invite if you're ever nearby again."

"Sure thing. Who knows, maybe we'll pass each other tomorrow. I'd camp out with you, but I'm not as young as I used to be. Home comforts get more of a necessity every year."

Jensen smiled and nodded. He guessed it could get like that if you spent so long on the road. "We'll see you again, I hope."

"Doubtless you will." Randy got up and pulled his jacket back on, reaching in his pocket for the key to his bike. "Have a good trip, boys. And if you make it to LA then check out the Satyrs. Think you'll appreciate it."

They watched him leave and then headed over to where they'd pitched their tent. It wasn't dark yet, but Jensen was still tired already and just wanted to crawl inside and sleep until morning. He knew that Jared wouldn't leave him be that easily, though, and before he could even get the flap unzipped there were arms around him, pulling him back against warm and solid flesh. He didn't resist, just let Jared hold him and turned his head to accept the kiss he was given.

"We'll give it a rest tonight," Jared whispered, breath tickling Jensen's neck. "Get some sleep and rest up for tomorrow. If we can get work in Santa Fe then we're good on the money. So we can stay over a couple nights somewhere tomorrow and just take it easy. Give your ass a rest from the bike. Get drunk. Sound good?"

Jensen moaned in what he hoped was an affirmative way.

"Great. C'mon." Jensen let Jared take care of getting him into the tent and felt glad when he was allowed to lay down without being molested. Jared pulled his boots off for him and set them at the end of the bedroll. Then he unfastened Jensen's belt and fly and tugged his jeans down his legs. Jensen let him, too tired to tell him he would do it himself. He lay on top of the thin makeshift mattress in his teeshirt and boxer briefs and watched from sleepy eyes as Jared stripped down to the same. He rolled onto his side when Jared lay down next to him, and then settled back as the other man's arm came around his waist and pulled him closer. Jared was warm, as always, and his mouth was warm too. His hand stroked circles onto Jensen's shirt and Jensen fell asleep with Jared still kissing his skin.


	4. Chapter four

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait! Two more chapters today.  
______________________  


* * *

Days of just them, just the bike, and just the open road -- those times were perfect. The days were warm enough to open the vent zippers on the jackets. They were really too warm for the weather, but it was better to air on the side of caution. If the bike spilled, the road wouldn't eat up their skin nearly as much with the thick leather on. But the wind cooled them for the most part, as they blasted down the road.

The nights were much cooler, or at least seemed that way after being in the sun all day. On one of the gasoline stops, Jensen bought some cheap sunscreen. It was better than nothing, since he tended to burn, while Jared always browned up nicely. Already, Jensen had noticed more and more freckles on his nose and cheeks. He hated freckles. Jared seemed to think they were adorable.

They rode solidly for a couple of days. They went on late into the night, until the sky was black, peppered with stars, and lit with an orange moon. Jensen tapped Jared on the shoulder, pointing upward. Jared nodded, giving Jensen a thumbs-up sign. Their silent conversations had gotten pretty good as of late. They finally stopped during the night to set up the tent. They did the same thing the second night, finding a very picturesque spot to camp. Jensen asked it if was legal. Jared didn't care.

Jensen helped Jared, the only light coming from the bike's headlamp and the moon. Once the tent was set up, a good distance away from the deserted road and in the protection of what trees there were, they crawled inside and stripped down to nearly nothing. Jensen was sure they would sleep -- they were both exhausted. But when he felt Jared's slight touch grazing up his hip, along his midriff and arms, he couldn't help but lean into him. They didn't worry about keeping quiet; no one else was around. They merely coaxed each other into a frenzy, nothing but taut skin and flexing muscle, heavy breaths and sweat-lathered skin. Jensen propped Jared's legs up on his shoulders and pushed both of them to the breaking point. Jared gave up control and let Jensen hold him down, dominate him until they were both coming hard, bodies rocking, jaws slack and hearts pounding.

Collapsing, Jensen turned into his side and immediately felt his eyes growing heavy. Before he fell into a deep sleep, he checked his watch, pushing a button on the side of it so that the face glowed green. It was well past midnight, the start of a new day already. He let his arms fall down to the makeshift bed and closed his eyes. He could already hear a soft snore coming from Jared, something that made him jealous for a moment. He was, however, quick to follow.

 

 

 

 

Morning arrived abruptly. Jensen woke with a start, gasping and lifting his head off the leather jacket he'd used as a pillow. He looked around the tent. It was near stifling inside, the sun already high in the sky. Birds chirruped and welcomed the new day. Blinking hard, Jensen turned and saw Jared still sleeping beside him. He wasn't sure what had awoken him until he heard the soft buzzing again. He groped around the tent for a minute, finding his jeans and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He flipped open the cell and looked at the display. A missed call from a number he didn't recognize. Sighing, he closed his eyes and flopped back upon the covers. After a moment, he gently nudged Jared.

"Wake up," he said when Jared mumbled something at him. "It's already nine o'clock."

Jared rolled over and rested his head on Jensen's shoulder. "Five more minutes," he requested.

With the suffocating air already in the tent, the added heat of Jared's body was too much to bear. Jensen's tongue lolled out and he pushed against the man. "Ugh, get off me," he complained. "It's too _hot_." He got up, dressed himself in the clothes he'd worn the previous night, and headed out of the tent. It seemed almost cold outside at first until his body adjusted to the temperature. He longed for a shower, but settled for a bottle of water from the saddle bags on the bike. He cracked the cap and twisted it off, pouring nearly the entire bottle over his head. Eyes closed, Jensen was pretty sure he'd died and gone to heaven. His shirt was sopping, plastered to his chest and belly. Water had cascaded down inside his jeans, darkening the fabric. He didn't care. He felt better. And no doubt, with this heat, he'd dry out in a heartbeat. He drank down the rest of the water and packed up what he could while he waited for Jared. By the time he was done, Jared was dressed and out of the tent.

"Well, Goddamn," Jared cursed, smiling. "I miss the wet T-shirt contest?"

"There was no contest," Jensen returned. "I won."

"You'd win every time," he winked back. Yawning loudly, Jared stretched and raked his fingers through his hair, scratching at his head. "How about some breakfast?" he asked.

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment. "I want," he said slowly, "coffee."

"Mm."

"Pancakes."

"Mm-hmm," Jared mumbled, watching him.

Jensen's eyes were still closed, even though he heard Jared stepping closer to him. "Homefries," he continued.

"Yeah?"

Jared's arm snaked around his waist, their bodies connecting. "And sausage," he finally finished.

"Hm," Jared mumbled, leaning down to set his lips to Jensen's neck. "You'd think we didn't have dinner or something."

"Yeah, weird how Hostess cupcakes and Cheetos don't fill you right up, eh?"

"Well, how 'bout I make it up to you tonight, take you someplace for a beer?"

Jensen arched his eyebrows and shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a cheap little truck stop a half-hour down the road. Jared parked the bike, and they went in and got two Lumberjack Breakfast Specials. Jensen wasn't sure where the Lumberjacks were in a town mostly void of trees, but decided not to mention that. Their waitress seemed to have missed her own morning coffee and didn't particularly look like she was in a chatty mood. Her lipstick was smudged and a color somewhere between fluorescent pink and street-walker-red. She had on bright blue eye shadow and smelled like Ben Gay and old petunias. Jared tried not to smile at her, feeling the need to mock, while Jensen just stared, his eyes wide.

"Holy _crap_ ," he whispered to Jared when she'd gone.

"Careful, Jen," he warned. "She looks like she could snap you like a dry chicken bone."

"If I had to get up that early to put that much make-up on, I'd be pissy too," he nodded.

Jared laughed loudly, the few guffaws enough to make the scattered patrons turn and look at them. "Lucky for you, you're already pretty."

He tried unsuccessfully not to flutter his long lashes when he rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling. "You're biased," he reminded him.

"Yes, I am," he agreed. "But I never tell a lie."

"Liar."

Jared only laughed in return. They finished their breakfasts, downed their coffee and geared up for the road. There was a little more traffic this time, making Jared weave between cars as he passed, leaving them all in their wake. He waved to one kid in the back of a station wagon, who was thrilled to see a Harley passing by their car. He got plenty of scowls from the parents, but didn't let that bother him.

They didn't stop for lunch. When they pulled over long enough to stretch, they decided that they were still stuffed from breakfast. They got a couple of drinks from the archaic convenience store and headed back out. They drove for a little longer, stopping now and then when Jensen saw a photo opportunity. He kept his camera with him all the time on the bike, slung cross-wise over his chest, and they stopped when the sun began to set so he could frame it for a shot. He had a whole series of sunsets and they were a good reminder that they needed to stop and find someplace to sleep.

The only hotel room they could get was small and not very clean. Jensen kicked some of the stuff around before he sat down on the rickety bed. The springs groaned under his weight, the headboard tapped the wall. "Well, this is enchanting," he frowned.

"Hey," Jared shrugged. "You want to go have a good time tonight? Then you have to give up a few luxuries."

Jensen rolled his eyes, getting up from the mattress. "Alright, grasshopper," he teased. "Let's roll."

 

 

The club was the only one for quite a few miles, and the parking lot was packed with all different kinds of bikes. Perhaps a couple different clans, the way the bikes were parked in crowds.

Part of Jensen was looking forward to the few beers he knew they'd have. Another part of him was not looking forward to the women flirting with Jared. It didn't matter where they went, someone always hit on him. He felt more the ugly duckling as they went. He knew, too, that Jared never meant it that way, never encouraged the attention. It was just genetics, he guessed.

The tavern was a little scarier than Jensen was hoping for. The music was loud, but the neon lights were old. Some were burnt out or flickering, and all of them were dusty. There was a thin carpet on part of the floor, sticky with spilled beer, blood and God knew what else. They stood at the bar, ordering drinks while Jensen looked around the place. "Holy crap, when was the last time the health inspector was here?"

"They aren't required to come out this far," Jared told him.

Eyes widening, Jensen looked at him. "Seriously?"

Jared laughed, draping his arm over Jensen's shoulders. "God _damn_ , you're cute," he grinned.

Jensen smiled sarcastically, not liking being the brunt of the joke. He raised his beer bottle to Jared and took a healthy swig.

Jared downed half his beer at once. He belched and sighed happily. "I'm gonna go get us a table," he said, motioning to the two pool tables.

Jensen wrinkled his nose. "I don't feel like playing pool."

"Come on," he encouraged, a hand coming to rest on Jensen's knee. "A couple games, a couple beers and we'll go."

"You go play," Jensen offered. "I'll sit here and... Not touch anything."

Jared smiled at him. "Wimp," he winked. He leaned in closer and placed a quick kiss on Jensen's cheek. "Alright, I'll check on you now and then."

"I'm not an invalid," Jensen nodded. "Go play your games."

Jared hung around the pool table for fifteen minutes before he got in a game. Jensen stayed where he was at the bar, turned in his chair so that he could watch the game. He ordered two more beers, brought one to Jared, and moved back to his place. He had half of it gone when he felt a tap to his shoulder.

"Who's winning?"

Jensen looked at the man. He was tattooed, wearing a leather vest but no shirt. He had a cross dangling from his neck, and a ring through his ear. His eyes were blue, and the corners of his mouth were curled into a permanent smile. "Stripes," Jensen answered. Jay was ahead by a hair.

The man nodded. He held out his hand. "Argo," he said.

Jensen took the hand, shaking it. "Jensen," he returned.

Argo didn't let go of Jensen's hand. He pulled him a little closer, spying at the ink on his arms. "Nice tats," he said. "What's with the fish?"

For some reason, Jensen felt on display. He took his hand away from Argo's and tugged at his sleeves, trying to cover up. "I'm a swimmer," he said.

"For real," Argo nodded. He took another drink of his own beer, watching Jensen turn back to the game and his drink. "Haven't seen you here before."

Turning to look at him again, Jensen swallowed the mouthful of beer he had. "Uh, no," he returned. "We're just passing through. Road trip."

"Alright, yeah," he said, nodding his head. He took the last swallow of beer into his mouth and waved the bottle at the bartender, holding up two fingers.

Jensen turned back to the game, trying to make it look like he was more interested than he really was. He was unnerved by Argo.

As if reading his mind, he felt another nudge to his shoulder. He turned and saw Argo motioning to the bar top. He looked down and saw two fresh bottles of beer and two shot glasses filled with a dark amber liquid.

"Come on," Argo smiled.

"Oh," Jensen stammered for a moment. "No, I really shouldn't." He could easily remember the last time he'd had too much liquor, and didn't particularly care to repeat that incident.

"Why not?" he asked. "You the designated driver?"

Jensen chuckled politely. "No," he answered. "I just really shouldn't. Jay..."

"Aw, you're buddy's playin' a game," Argo said. "Look, he's paying for another one. We got time to have a shot."

His upbringing told him to shut up and accept the gift, even if he didn't want it. He smiled politely, turned in his chair and took the shot glass from Argo's fingers. "Thank you," he said, his voice not loud enough to be heard over the 70's classic rock blasting from the stereo.

"Down the hatch," Argo grinned. He threw the liquor back, growling at the fire it created in his chest.

Jensen nodded and did the same thing. Head snapping back, he downed the liquor as quickly as he could. He scrunched up his eyes and shook his head, tongue lolling out. "Wow," he breathed raggedly.

"Got a kick, don't it?" Argo laughed.

"Little bit," Jensen nodded and smiled.

"Henry!" Argo called. "Two more, and this time _mean_ it, goddamit."

 

 

 

 

 

Jared reached for his beer bottle. He brought it to his lips, tipping it back further and further until he realized that it was empty. He glanced over to the bar, wondering where Jensen had gotten to. Usually, Jen replaced the beer before Jared had even finished the previous one.

Jensen was at the bar, his back to Jared, laughing loudly at the man next to him. The strange man had his arm draped over Jensen's shoulders and was almost nose-to-nose with him. They both picked up a shot glass each and clinked them together, amber liquid sloshing over the sides just slightly.

"Your turn, man."

Jared turned just as Jensen and the strange man downed the shots. He took his shot and then forfeited the rest of the game. He handed the cue to the next player and headed over to the bar.

"Jen."

Turning, Jensen's bright grin fell to Jared's concerned face. "Jay!" he greeted loudly. "Jay-jay, where've you been?"

"Are you drunk?"

Jensen scoffed, wildly brushing the question away. "No," he laughed. " _No_ , no. Why?"

"Because you _look_ drunk," Jared nodded. "You _sound_ drunk."

"No," he laughed.

"Who's your friend?"

Jensen motioned to the biker next to him. "Thi's _Frank_."

Argo reached out his hand, firmly shaking Jared's hand. "Argo," he corrected.

"Frank," Jensen continued, "thi's Jay."

"Well, howdy, Jay," Argo greeted. "You're welcome to join us."

"Looks like you two have partied enough." He reached for Argo's arm, still slung over Jensen's shoulders, and pushed it aside. "Time to go."

"Aw, kill-joy," Jensen mumbled. "We're havin' a good time, come on."

Jared made him stand. "Well, you're the only one."

"No," Jensen said again. "Frank's havin' a good time too, y'know."

" _Frank_ ," Jared told him, "is rigging the drinking game here. He ain't half as bad-off as you. Come on, we're going."

Argo stood from his chair, putting his arm around Jensen's shoulders again. "I don't think the princess here wants to leave."

Jensen laughed boisterously, his head rocking back, all of his pretty, perfect white teeth showing.

Jared glared. "Maybe you want to say that again?"

Argo grinned menacingly. "I said, she's with me," he told him. "So, you can either go back to your game, go home, or I can have my boys _escort_ you right out those doors. What'll it be?"

Jared chuckled, not bothering to hide the annoyance on his face. He wasn't sure if he was angry at Jensen for getting drunk or if he was feeling his jealous streak finally flare. He took a step closer to Argo and looked down at him. " _He_ ," he began, in carefully measured words and tone, "came here with me, and he's leaving with me."

"He?" He took another look at Jensen. "You sure you know what you got, son?"

Jared didn't answer, only pursing his lips, understanding the verbal attack.

"'Cause the way you planted that kiss on him a little while ago, I just _assumed_ he had a fuckin' pussy," Argo continued. "I had the same idea. Hell, I was going to get her drunk and take her home with _me_. With the bleached hair and those pretty lashes, I could see how you could get confused."

Jensen's laughter was suddenly gone. He reached up and tugged at his bleach-blonde locks. "Hey," he complained, a deep scowl creasing his brow.

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure out where any of this is your business," Jared said to the biker. "Is who I'm fucking the next big story in Bikers Are Us?"

Argo chuckled. "Here's the thing, _Jay_ ," he grinned, the devil shining in his eyes. "We don't care who you're fucking. I don't care if you make this little fucking _fruit_ over here scream your name every night. I don't care if you take it up the ass from him. Whatever. But I _do_ care that you brought it to my town, into _my_ bar."

The music was still playing, covering up any sound softer than a shout, but Jared was aware of the rest of the bikers around them, closing in. Three of them had cue sticks. They could take him out in a heartbeat. And he had a feeling they could seriously fuck him and Jensen up, if not worse. Staring into Argo's eyes, Jared took a moment to make his decision. He wasn't one to turn and run, his tail between his legs, and he wouldn't do that this time. But he was smart enough to not get himself and Jensen killed.  
  
Nodding, Jared smiled. "You're in luck," he told him. "Because we're done with this place."

 

 

 

They made it back to the motel without incident. Well, if you didn't count the three times Jensen fell over on his way out to the bike. Even when Jared had him settled onto the bike, Jensen managed to topple over.

"Helm't threw m'off," Jensen had told him, crawling back up to his knees.

Jared had sighed and hefted Jensen to his feet again. It was a short distance back to the motel, so Jared put Jensen on the front of the bike and steered from behind him.

At the door to their room, Jared unlocked the door and stepped aside. He still had a grip on Jensen's coat, guiding him. Jensen took a few steps forward, aiming for the room, but missing. His forehead bounced off the doorjamb and he went reeling backwards, crumpling to the ground.

"Holy hell!" Jensen yelled, sprawled out on the pavement. "The door clocked me!"

Jared rolled his eyes and sighed again. Under different circumstances, all of this probably would have been funny. But honestly, it just _wasn't_. He reached down and took hold of Jensen's jacket and the back of his jeans, hefting him up and into the room. He kicked the door closed with one foot and hauled Jensen over to the bed, throwing him down atop it. Jensen laughed the whole time, which did nothing more than infuriate Jared.

Jared locked the door and threw the keys on the broken dresser. He took off his jacket, let it drop to the floor and ripped off his T-shirt. He headed to the second queen-sized bed in the room -- the one Jensen was not laying upon, giggling like a fifteen year old girl. He unfastened his jeans, but didn't shed them. He sat down on the bed to remove his boots, setting them aside.

"You're mad at me," Jensen said, wagging a finger at Jared.

"What was your first clue?" He started taking off his socks, cramming them inside the boots.

"You're not talking to me," he answered. "Well... You weren't, I mean." Jensen wanted to ask him what the big deal was. He was just socializing after all. But, even in his drunken state, he knew that might not be the best way to win Jared over. He sat up from the bed, took off his jacket and crawled down to the floor.

Jared stuffed his last sock into the neck of his boots and sighed when Jensen invaded his space, resting on his knees between Jared's legs. He didn't say anything to him, just backed away enough to look down at him.

"I'm sorry," Jensen said softly.

His words were slurred, but Jared was impressed that the kid had enough awareness to admit that he'd been wrong. He stared at Jensen, trying to decide what to do. "I should be mad," he finally answered.

Jensen smiled. "But?"

He could feel Jensen's hands at his sides, thumbs looped into the loosened waist. "But I was jealous more than anything else." He didn't like that he had been, and he didn't like admitting it to someone.

Making a face, Jensen looked confused. "Jealous of what?" he asked.

"Of that guy hanging on you."

"Tha's just _Frank_."

"Jensen."

"What?"

"His name was Argo."

"Oh." He thought for a moment and then shook his head, looking into Jared's eyes. "He didn't like my hair, did'e?"

"He didn't like a _lot_ of things."

"You should know't you don't have anything t'worry 'bout," Jensen told him. "I'm yours. Hun'red percent."

Jared didn't seem convinced. He nodded his head ever so slightly, sighing and frowning at the same time. He gazed over at Jensen, watching the man lean into him. He closed his eyes when their lips met, the kiss slow and soft, warm and wet. He shook his head, pushing Jensen back away from him. "You're drunk," he said. Not that he wouldn't ever have taken advantage of that, but it just didn't feel right at the moment.

Jensen shook his head. "I'm okay," he told him. "I feel a lot clearer now." He kissed Jared again, his tongue swiping across the man's bottom lip, teeth nipping gently as he went.

The embrace became more urgent and desperate when Jared felt Jensen's fingers curl into fists, tugging insistently at the waist of his jeans. Jared's own hands crept up to touch Jensen's face, feel his jaw working amidst the kiss.

Suddenly, Jensen pulled out of the embrace. He curled his spine, head forced low, and threw up the alcohol in his stomach. Jared could do nothing but sit there, listening to the sound of retching and then wetness hitting the carpet, the stuff splashing up onto his leg and foot. Sighing once again, he waited until Jensen was done and reached for him, steadying him.

"Come on," Jared said to him. "Up."

"M'okay," Jensen mumbled.

"No, you're not," he returned. He put Jensen in the second bed, taking time to undress him and work the blankets from underneath him. He covered him, then fetched a cold glass of water, setting it on the table between the two beds. "Water," he told him. But he was pretty sure Jensen was out.

What was on the carpet was mostly liquor, but Jared wasn't cleaning it up. He got a couple of hand towels from the bathroom and covered the spot. Then, he turned on the shower and stepped inside. Not the way he'd envisioned ending the night, but he'd be sure to remind Jensen that he owed him one. Come morning, he was definitely going to know.


	5. Chapter five

Jensen didn't think he'd ever felt so ill, or so stupid. He'd woken up about forty minutes after he'd passed out and promptly ran to the bathroom, hugging the toilet bowl as he threw the lid back just in time to heave up his stomach contents. The smell made him retch again and he vomited out an encore. A couple of moments later, the bathroom light flickered on and there was a large, warm hand on his back and a soothing voice by his ear. He winced at the light, but leaned back into the touch and closed his eyes.

Jared reached across him, pulling him back a little bit as he flushed the contents of the toilet down. He knelt down behind Jensen and pulled the younger man back into his lap. "Any better?" He asked.

Jensen moaned something incoherent, since he didn't think his tongue was working any more.

"You're an idiot, Jen."

He couldn't find it in himself to argue and simply nodded in agreement. He _was_ an idiot. And Jared deserved some kind of medal for putting up with him, for getting him out of trouble yet again, and for checking up on him when he should be laughing at him because he was such an _ass_. Maybe not a medal. Maybe just a blowjob. Jensen moved giving Jared a blowjob to the top of his list of priorities. Mentally titled it 'shit to do when I don't feel like my brain's trying to jackhammer its way out of my skull'. He felt his stomach churn again and apparently Jared was psychic or something, because he moved Jensen forward seconds before he threw up a third time.

It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

Jensen had finally stopped being sick and passed out again at around three in the morning. He'd been half aware of Jared carrying him back to his bed and getting him under the covers and he remembered being disappointed but not surprised when Jared took the other bed. He wouldn't have wanted to sleep with himself either. He woke at eleven, realizing with a panic that he was alone. He got out of bed, narrowly avoiding getting tangled in the sheets and falling on his ass, and stumbled to look out the window. The bike wasn't there, either. Jared's stuff was still in the room, but he had gone out somewhere.

Trying not to worry, Jensen went into the bathroom and found that Jared had left him a pack of Tylenol and a bottle of still water. He downed a couple of the pills and set the water going for a shower. He reeked of sweat, vomit and alcohol, and he wanted nothing more than to clean up. Before Jared got back was preferable, because at least if he smelt like deodorant he might come off as a little bit less of an idiot.

He brushed his teeth while the shower heated up, then brushed them again for good measure. He left his clothes piled on the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower. He stayed in there for a long while, feeling the pounding in his head recede to a dull ache behind his eyes. He could cope with that. At least he wasn't feeling like the world was spinning any more. All that throwing up had taken care of that, he figured. Jensen washed his hair, then shaved at the sink, and finally wrapped a towel around his waist and went back out into the room to find some clean clothes. Thankful that he _had_ a spare pair of jeans, he pulled them on and found a teeshirt wrinkled at the bottom of his bag. He heard the Harley pull up outside as he was threading his arms through the sleeves and he sat on the edge of his bed, still barefoot, until the door unlocked and Jared came in.

"You're up," Jared said, tossing the bike keys onto his bed.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry. For last night."

"Forget it."

"You're mad at me."

Jared gave him a look like he'd just stated the far-too-fucking obvious, and then got on his bed and settled back against the cushions. He lifted the TV remote and flicked the 'on' button and the room was suddenly filled with the familiar theme of Knight Rider. Jared snorted, but didn't change the station.

"So... I was kind of hoping you might bring fries," Jensen started. He shut up quick when Jared glared at him.

"Fresh out."

"C'mon, there must be a McDonald's somewhere in town."

"Nope."

"Did you look?" Jensen sounded desperate, even to himself, and he bit his lip.

"Nope." Jared reached inside his jacket, pulled out that day's newspaper. Jensen gave up, eased back until he was laid on the end of his bed, with his feet on the floor. Jared left the TV on, even as he opened up the paper and started to read. Jensen felt his headache creeping back.

"Can you turn that down, or off?" He asked, after another few minutes.

"Nope," Jared said, for the third time. Jensen wanted to throw something at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"Some of us don't have a fuckin' hangover. Some of us like listening to reruns of shitty 80s TV while we do the crossword. Hey, seven across. Five letters, needling sensation."

"Jay, come-"

"Never mind, I got it. _Prick_."

Frustrated, Jensen forced himself up into a sitting position and stared across at Jared. "What the hell do you want me to say? I'm _sorry_ , Jay. All right? I'm sorry I behaved like such an ass last night. I'm sorry I got drunk and nearly got us into a fight we couldn't win. I'm sorry I ruined your night and I'm sorry that I kept you up half the night while my stomach lining vacated my damn body! I don't know what the hell else I'm supposed to say!"

Jared tossed the paper to one side and finally turned the TV set off. He looked like he wanted to say about a thousand things, but instead he grabbed his bike keys and got up again. "I'm going out."

"Jay.."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be back soon enough. Just don't go anywhere."

Jensen wanted to ask how the hell he would go anywhere without Jared, but he didn't. He just watched Jared leave and eased himself off the bed to sit on the floor, staring at the door. His chest felt too tight to breathe and when his phone rang, loud and sudden, he almost felt like his heart had stopped. He reached across to the nightstand where his phone was merrily vibrating its way across the pine veneer every time it rang and flipped it open without even looking at the number.

"Jared, are you-"

"Hello, son."

Immediately his stomach dropped and the headache worsened. "Dad?"

"Your mother gave me your new number. She told me you're taking a trip with the Padal.. With Jared."

_What's it to you?_ Jensen wanted to ask. "Yes," he said, instead. "We're taking a couple of days off right now. Why are you calling me?"

"To see how you were. To congratulate you on graduating and Valedictorian. To make you an offer."

Jensen's stomach twisted again. "I'm pretty sure I've had enough of your offers to last me a lifetime, Dad."

"Hear me out, Jensen. This is about your schooling, after the summer."

"I don't want your money-"

"I know that. You and your mother both made that clear enough already. You know I have plenty of good friends who are surgeons and doctors. Chiefs of staff at various hospitals. One of them asked me if you were still interested in a medical career. I told him yes, since I think you still are. He's offering to contribute to the cost of putting you through med-school in return for you going to learn and work at his hospital."

Jensen pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, trying to take that in. "Dad, are you... Are you actually being helpful?"

He could almost hear Alan pursing his lips. "Believe it or not, son, I still care about your career. I just want you to be better than-"

"Than what? Than Jared? Jeffrey?"

His father sighed. "I was going to say 'better than the kind of man who puts his own resentments before his life's dreams.' This _is_ still your dream, isn't it?"

Jensen swallowed, and his voice came out hoarse. " _Yes_. Yes, Dad, I still want to be a doctor. You know I do."

"Then shall I take him up on the offer? He'll want to interview you beforehand. Make sure you won't be a waste of money. I know that you won't, but it is his money, so.."

"Dad, it's fine. I'll do it."

"He'll probably want to see you before school starts up again. Towards the start of August, I should think. I don't know how long this trip of yours is supposed to last, but promise me you will be there if I say yes to him."

Jensen considered it. They were already a week into July and they were making very slow progress between their stops, but he figured they could make the beach for a day or two and then travel back so he could be ready for this interview. "I'll be there."

"I'll let you know the details as soon as I find out. Enjoy your trip, Jensen."

And with that, he hung up.

 

 

 

 

 

It was another hour that passed before Jared returned. Jensen had got back up onto his bed and was watching cartoons, massaging his left foot absently while he did. He flinched to the side when Jared tossed a paper bag at him and then looked up in confusion when he spotted the 'Burger King' logo on the side of it.

"What's this?"

"Peace offering," Jared answered, sitting down to tug his boots off. That was good, Jensen thought. Meant he was staying this time. "I got you the whole shebang, so you better appreciate it."

Jensen pulled the bag into his lap and opened it up, feeling his mouth water at the smells that were released. He moaned in anticipation of the meal and looked up to find Jared smiling at him. "Thank you," he told him, feeling meek. "I do appreciate it." Jared shrugged. "Are we okay now?"

"We're always okay. I guess being kept awake half the night and then getting up and scrubbing tequila or whatever the fuck that was out of the carpet isn't my idea of a good time. Kinda makes a guy grumpy."

"Oh," Jensen replied, remembering the failed attempt at a blowjob from the night before. "Sorry."

Jared said nothing, just sat back against his pillows and opened up his own bag of food. Jensen watched him for a moment or two, until he looked up and then smiled, patting the bed beside him. "C'mon, get over here."

He didn't need telling twice. Jared shifted, opening his legs so that Jensen could sit between them. They fitted together easily and left the cartoons playing in the background while they both ate, Jensen holding up fries above his shoulder and Jared snapping them out of his fingers. When they were done they had greasy hands and their lips were dotted with salt and ketchup. Jensen turned slightly when he felt Jared touch his neck, and then they were running their tongues over one another's lips. Cleaning up. Jared pulled off his shirt and then tugged on the hem of Jensen's teeshirt until the younger man sat forward, lifting his arms up so that it could be pulled off easier. Jared's hands slid over his chest, one teasing at his nipples while the other headed south. He exhaled, shaky, when Jared's exploring fingers dipped under his jeans. They teased at the hair there, not venturing lower, and he closed his eyes and let the pleasure coil outward from where they touched.

Jared wasn't even kissing him, just breathing against his ear as he touched, and it was so many things and not enough all at once. He gave in, lurching forward and then turning before Jared could protest and pushing him, unresisting, back down to the bed. He brought his hand down between them and squeezed at the heavy bulge of Jared's cock through his jeans, pleased with the moan he received in return.

"You... You _really_ can't hold your liquor, you know.."

Jensen chuckled, breathless, and held himself up as he unzipped Jared's fly. "I have other skills," he murmured, ducking his head for a kiss. He thumbed along the length of Jared's erection, rubbing the damp spot on his boxers with the pads of his fingers. Jared's breath caught at the touch and he gripped Jensen's wrist; not to stop him, but to have something to hold onto. With a now-practiced skill, Jensen wound his fingers around Jared's dick and stroked, teased and played until Jared was practically boneless beneath him. All the while he was doing it he was pressing his own hard-on into Jared's thigh, moving against him, getting the friction where he needed it most.

Jared came first, and Jensen's hand slid off him, onto his hard stomach. He quickly reached down to unzip his jeans and moved so that he was between Jared's legs, head bent to lick and kiss his chest while he rocked against him. He came with a loud groan which had Jared laughing into his skin and then he rolled onto his side to lay next to Jared on the narrow bed and huffed out a breath at the ceiling.

"Fuck," he finally said, when he was calm again.

"We should have make-up sex more often," Jared agreed.

"But that would mean arguing more often and I don't want to. Don't want to fight any more." He knew they probably would fight again. They were bound to. He was probably going to have to start one any second, when he got round to telling Jared about the phone call from his Dad. Maybe he would leave it another hour or two, he thought. This, right now, was too comfortable to disturb.

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up feeling cold and sticky, and the room was dim. The TV was still on, but he didn't recognize the show. Jared was in the bathroom with the door open and light spilling out of it and Jensen could see him spraying deodorant under his arms. He'd obviously just had a shower because his hair was wet, flat against his head except for a few wayward tufts, and he wore nothing but his jeans. Jensen got up and headed into the bathroom himself, wanting to clean up and warm up in the tub.

"Gonna have a bath," he mumbled, sleepily, and set the water running.

"Try not to drown," Jared told him, kissing him as he went past. "I'm going to go grab us a couple of cokes and something to eat."

"Got something to ask you when you get back."

Jared stopped in the doorway, turned back to look at him. "Well, see, now you got me curious. What's going on?"

"It can wait. Bath first."

Jared shook his head, called Jensen a girl, and went to find a shirt.

When he returned, Jensen was still soaking in the tub. Jared came into the bathroom and put the toilet lid down, sitting on it. "You're gonna prune."

"Then it'll be a good test of whether you'll still love me when I'm old and wrinkly," Jensen replied, swirling his fingers in the water.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Jensen took a breath. "My... Uh. My Dad called. This morning." He didn't look at Jared. Didn't need to to know that the man was already on his guard, tensed up and frowning. "He's got this friend who would like to sponsor me through med-school and then give me a job in his hospital."

"And what does he want in return?"

"Nothing."

"Right, nothing. Of course."

"I'm serious! Maybe he finally realized that he's been a douche all these years and he's trying to make it up to me without actually doing anything himself."

"Sounds more likely. You said yes, didn't you?"

Jensen shrugged, making ripples spread out around him. "What the hell else could I have said? It's too good an offer to refuse, Jay, this lifts the whole financial worry right off my shoulders and onto someone else's. Plus I get a guaranteed job at the end of it, which is the best part. Starting work without any real student loans to pay back? Who doesn't dream of that?"

"That's just something you're telling me. What about the question?"

"Well, I have to go for an interview with this guy before he'll agree to pay my way. Just to prove I'm worth his money and that I won't drop out halfway through. Dad said he'll want to see me at the beginning of August."

Jared scowled at that news, biting at his bottom lip. "So your Dad manages to fuck up our plans without even trying."

"It's not... Jay, we have plenty of time. We'll make the beach and have time to spare. Look, I won't do it if you don't want me to. I'll try and make him see me later in the month."

"No! God, _no_ , Jensen. I'm not going to be the guy who fucks up your life because I want to see fuckin' Disneyland, okay? We'll just ride a bit longer and then we can still do plenty of fun shit. And if we get to spend only one week in LA, then it's one week we'll make the most of."

Jensen smiled and nodded, relieved.

"So how did I do as the good boyfriend?" Jared asked, sliding off the toilet seat and onto his knees. "Is your heart swelling?" He reached one hand over the edge of the tub, skimmed the backs of his fingers over Jensen's stomach. "Anything else swelling that I should know about?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a phone ringing somewhere in the tent and Jared knew it wasn't his. He knew this because they'd gotten half a day's ride from the motel when he realized that he'd left his cell there, in the drawer of the nightstand, along with his favorite leather cuff and half a box of condoms. He hadn't gone back for it. He reached over Jensen, who was sleeping still, and tugged the other man's cell phone out of his jeans pocket. Shoved Jensen's shoulder to wake him when he saw the caller was Jeff.

"Hey, man, what's up? It's the middle of the freakin' night."

"I know. I'm at the hospital with Stevie."

Jared sat up fast, his head brushing the ceiling of the tent. "What? Are you joking? What's going on, is she having the baby?"

"Jay, calm down-"

Jensen had his ear pressed to the phone too, now, the side of his head bumping against Jared's. "What's happened?"

"We just... We had a little bit of a scare over here and I needed to talk to you because you're the only person who can calm me down." Jeffrey gave a nervous little laugh after that and Jared could almost imagine him running his hands through his hair, shaking.

"What _kind_ of a scare?"

"We... I thought Stevie was having the baby. Not even seven whole months, Jay, I didn't want it to happen this early and she was." He stopped, took a breath. "Fuck, she was in pain and I couldn't help her."

"Tell me what's going on."

"It was a false alarm. But, christ, it was so _real_ and she could have... I don't know-"

"But she didn't. She's all right and the baby's all right... The baby _is_ all right, isn't she?"

"She's doing fine. They both are. I just wish you'd been here. You've got to be back here for this baby, Jay. I don't think I can handle it alone. I need you here for it, boy."

Jared let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Thanked God that everything was okay. "We'll be back in three weeks, Jeff. I promise. Just don't let anything happen before then."

Jeffrey laughed without humor. "Oh, we'll try."

"You okay?"

There was a pause. "As much as I can be, I guess."

"Then go sit with your wife, 'cause she needs you talking to her more than I do right now."

"Yeah. Thanks." Jeffrey said goodbye and hung up, and Jared closed the phone and sighed.

"Are _you_ okay?" Jensen asked, as Jared pulled him back down to the floor. "Maybe we should just-"

"You heard him. He'll cope for a few more weeks yet. Just, as long as we get back for that, it'll be okay." Jared kissed Jensen's ear, pulling him back into his arms. "Besides, I have a few things planned that we have to do first."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Wait and see, Mr Ackles. Wait and see."


	6. Chapter six

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay! Three chapters for you!  
________________________  


* * *

The grass was covered with evening dew, tire tracks, and about a million vehicles. Okay, not a million, but the amount was staggering as Jensen stood in the middle of the make-shift parking lot. As Jared set the bike to rest for a little while, Jensen looked around them. He was only vaguely aware of Jared taking his helmet from him, securing it on the bike so that it couldn't be stolen.

"Where _are_ we?" He asked. He could hear faint music, thousands upon thousands of voices, and the sky was lit up with all different colors. He quickly realized, "Holy crap, we're at a fair."

"Biggest one in the state," Jared smiled. He draped his arm around Jensen's shoulder and planted a kiss to the man's temple. "You said you loved fairs."

Smiling, Jensen nodded. "I do," he agreed. He looked up at Jared, flattered. "How did you remember that? I said that once, like, a millenia ago."

Jared tapped the side of his head with his finger, one eye squinting at Jensen. "Mind of a fucking elephant," he said, nodding.

Jensen snorted out a laugh, his eyes sparkling in the low light of the lawn lot. "Whatever, Elephant Man," he chuckled. "Let's go. We're getting on the ferris wheel."

Jared went with him, his arm still draped over Jensen's shoulders. "The ferris wheel is a girl's ride," he said. "Let's go on the Gravitron."

"What do you mean, girl's ride?"

Jared shrugged as they walked. "Suits you."

"Shut _up_."

Magically, they went to just about every other ride _except_ the ferris wheel. Jensen knew this was intentional, but went willingly. He was having a good time, even on the Gravitron, where the damn round room spun so fast that you stuck to the walls and the floor fell out of the bottom. Freaky. But he didn't give up. After every game, after every ride, he nudged Jared and said, "Come on. Ferris wheel."

Finally, around the sixth or seventh time, Jared stopped walking and looked at Jensen. "What is it with you and the chick ride?"

Jensen smiled. "It's not a chick ride," he said. "It's always been my favorite. Humor me, alright?"

Jared sighed, continuing on his way. He took a bite of the corn-dog-on-a-stick he'd bought from a vendor and shook his head. "Two big, bad, tattooed bikers standing in line for the fucking ferris wheel."

Jensen laughed again, regardless of Jared's seemingly sour mood. "One of those two big, bad, tattooed bikers is also carrying around a teddy bear, mind you. That he won at the dart game, popping pretty colored balloons."

Looking down at his arms, Jared spied upon the soft, plush teddy bear wedged between his arm and midriff. "I worked hard for this little bastard," he told him.

Jensen nudged him with his elbow. "And did you name him Sir Fluffykins Snuggybottoms?"

"No," Jared smiled sarcastically. "I named him I'm Going To Kick Your Ass If You Don't Shut Up."

"Subtle," Jensen chuckled. "Did you win him for me?"

"No," he said, around a mouthful of corn dog. "He's a big, bad, Fuck The World teddy bear. He eats nails and spits rust."

"So you brought me all the way to this fair, which you remembered is one of my favorite things to do, only to refuse me one of my favorite rides?"

"It's a bitch, ain't it?" He finished off the corn dog, tossed the stick into a nearby metal trash can. It was quiet for a moment, leading him to look over at Jensen. "Alright," he sighed. "Let's go do your lame chick ride, you pussy." He wrapped his arm around Jensen's neck and pulled him closer, enough for a quick kiss to Jensen's temple, that no one really paid any attention to.

They found their way over to the ferris wheel. The line was fairly long, populated mostly by teen boys and girls, holding hands and smiling at each other. Jared, ever the smart-ass, grabbed Jensen's hand and swung their arms, batting his eyelashes at him. Jensen tugged his hand from Jared's grasp and punched him in the arm instead of returning the sarcastic loving look. They waited for about twenty minutes, during which time they talked about what route to take next. Jared was thinking of taking a swing along the coast for a little while. Jensen was open to suggestions; he was having a blast so far. It didn't matter to him where they went.

Their turn finally came up, but the cars sat four people, two couples, and Jared and Jensen told the Carnie that they wanted a car to themselves. They let the couple behind them go ahead of them, and waited for the next round. Arms crossed over his chest, Jared leaned against the less-than-sturdy metal fencing that bordered the ferris wheel and its in-and-out lines.

Laughter, high-pitched and very loud, cut through the sounds of the carnival. Jensen and Jared turned, wondering who had gotten to the beer stand far too early, and had drank for far too long. A young man in his late teens or early twenties was leading his pack of six buddies. All of them were drunk or high, that much was clear. Jared's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw that the leader of the pack, the one that more than likely had laughed so loudly and maniacally, was piloting a wheelchair. In the seat of the wheelchair was a little girl, probably around the age of twelve or thirteen. Her frame was slight, her unusable legs even thinner. She had blonde hair and pale eyes. But instead of happiness in those eyes, there was fear.

"Tim, stop!" she cried out. Her tiny hands were gripped around the arm rests on the wheelchair, holding on for dear life. "Please!"

It was obvious that the young man had no intentions of letting up, still driving like a madman. He spun the chair in a circle, screaming and whooping as he did. His buddies danced all around him, cackling at the little girl. People passing by complained, but no one really tried to stop them.

"Timmy, stop it!" the girl cried. "You're scaring me!"

His laughter died down for a moment. "Oh, shut up, you little gimp," he said, still smiling and out of breath. "I told Ma I'd take you down here, and I have. Not my fault you're not having a good time."

"Mama said you had to take _care_ of me," she reminded him.

Tim tipped the wheelchair backwards so that he could look his sister in the eye. She screamed and stiffened as much as she could, so sure she would topple backward out of the chair. "I am, spazoid," Tim said to her. "I got stuck with you tonight, but that doesn't mean I ain't gonna have a good time. So, either deal or wheel your scrawny ass back home by yourself."

Jensen finally tore his gaze away from the scene. He saw Jared staring at them and frowned as his eyes went back to the little girl. Tim set her wheelchair straight, but spun her around again, the wheels on the chair digging ruts into the trampled grass of the fairway. Jensen's gaze flickered when he saw Jared push away from the metal rail. "Jay..."

But it was too late. In one fluid motion, Jared handed the stuffed teddy bear over to Jensen, vaulted over the metal railing and jumped down to the grass, only a foot or two off the platform where they had been standing. The chain that connected his wallet to his belt jangled softly, and the heels to his boots pounded on the solid ground.

Jensen watched him, glancing over at the group of rowdy teens. He sighed and shook his head, following Jared down to the ground.

Standing tall, Jared walked over to Tim and the little girl in the wheelchair. "Hey," he said, his voice gruff.

Tim and his group of pals paused in their horseplay. Tim's eyes scanned up and down Jared, taking in the torn jeans, black biker boots, white wife-beater, and colorful tattoos. "Who the fuck are _you_?" he asked.

Jared ignored his question. "You're scaring her," he said, motioning to the girl.

Tim scoffed, turning to laugh at his buddies. They all joined in, snorting at Jared. "What the fuck do you care?"

"She asked nicely for you to stop," Jared nodded. "I suggest you do what a good brother would do and knock it the fuck off."

This only made Tim and his band of friends laugh louder. Moving around the wheelchair, Tim stepped up to Jared, seemingly unafraid of the size difference between them. "What's your name, dude?" he asked.

Jared paused for a moment, gazing at him. "Jared," he answered finally.

"And..." Tim motioned to Jensen. "And your little girlfriend here? What's her name? Blondey McBlonderton there. What's her story?"

Jensen's gaze faltered. He looked at the people around them, some of them watching the scene with growing fascination. He swallowed, his nerves growing, but never spoke his name to Tim-the-Jerk. He felt wholly conspicuous however. That had been the second reference to the blonde dye job Dani had given him.

"Why you interested in him?" Jared asked. "Looks like you got your own harem started here. Though, damn. On the other hand, I have to admit, I see now why you're asking about him. The bitches you got following you around like little lost puppies are really fucking awful. It's really unfair that Mother Nature put so much _fug_ in one place."

Tim's smile faded, and his friends' laughter died down. "Back off," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Jared motioned to the little girl. "Apologize to her."

His smile returned, as did his laughter. "And why the hell would I do that?" he asked.

"Because you're her brother," Jared told him. "You're supposed to take care of her. Now apologize."

"Apologize when she fucking made our mother take on a third job just to afford her goddamn medical bills?" Tim snapped. "Apologize when _I'm_ the one who always has to take her places? When _my_ life gets interrupted because she thinks she's the fucking Queen of England? Mind your own fucking business, asshole."

Jared was unaffected by Tim's woe-is-me story. He smiled and nodded his head. "She's your little sister," he said. "Apologize."

Jensen looked down at the little girl. She was adorable, her big blue eyes staring up at Jared with a combination of awe and fear. Jensen had a feeling that no one had ever stood up to her brother before.

Tim leaned in a little closer to Jared. "I'm only going to say this once, asshole," he snarled. "Back the fuck off, or I'll bust your fucking nose."

Jared smiled. Before Tim could even bat an eyelash, he lashed out at him, popping him in the nose just enough to make him bleed. He wouldn't break any bones unless the guy got _really_ nasty. "Like that?" he asked.

Tim reeled back a step or two, then bent forward, holding his nose. He straightened and pulled his hands away, finding them covered with blood. "You fucking broke my nose," he cried. Instead of rushing to his rescue, Tim's band of friends took a step back, mumbling amongst themselves.

"Not yet," Jared grinned. "But I will if you keep it up."

Scattered applause came from somewhere in the fairway, where some people had stopped to watch the show. Jensen scanned the masses, trying to see who was clapping, but he couldn't tell. People were masked by the night sky and the multi-colored lights.

Jared reached out and grabbed hold of Tim, forcing him to lean down to his sister's level. "Apologize to her," he said, fingers digging into the nape of Tim's neck.

Ow, fuck," he complained, bending awkwardly. "Sorry. I'm _sorry_."

Still keeping his anger well under control, Jared shoved the young man backwards, not bothering to watch him topple to the grass fairway. He knelt down by the little girl, looking up at her. "What's your name, kiddo?" he asked.

"Chelsea," she smiled, her blue eyes shining.

"Chelsea, how would you like to go on the ferris wheel with me and Jen?"

She looked up at Jensen, her eyes wide with happiness. "Would I ever!" she beamed.

Jared chuckled at her before scooping her up in his arms. Jensen didn't think her smile could get any brighter, but she proved him wrong as she wrapped her slight arms around his neck, holding onto him.

The ferris wheel had stopped by then. Jared gave one last look to Chelsea's brother, growled at him to wait for his sister, and then pushed his way to the front of the line again. No one argued with him, and they even let Jensen follow. The carnie took Jared and Jensen's tickets but refused Chelsea's. He winked at her and called her "darlin'."

The ride went on without further incident. Jensen sat across from Jared and Chelsea, the stuffed teddy bear on the seat next to him, both of them gazing out at the miniscule landscape. It was still one of his favorite rides, but now he was trying to decide if the ride was tainted. He was proud of Jared for what he'd done, but he couldn't get the blonde reference out of his head. Why was he such an easy target for bullies?

"Because they can smell you coming a mile away," Jared had told him one time.

"What are you talking about?" Jensen had asked.

Chuckling, Jared had nodded his head as he lay in bed with Jensen. "I'm serious," he'd said. "Bullies have this, like, sixth sense or something. They can spot an easy target in a heartbeat."

"So I'm a wimp?" Jensen had returned. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Kind of," he'd answered, scrunching his nose up just slightly. "But don't worry. I'm going to show you how to kick some bully ass."

And he had. Jensen was ten times stronger than he used to be, in body, mind and soul. He didn't even really want to think of where he would be if it wasn't for Jared. But still, there was something...

"Think much harder and they'll have to douse you with the fire extinguisher."

Turning, Jensen looked over at Jared. "What?"

"What are you being so emo about?" he asked. "I thought you said this was your favorite ride."

"I'm not. Nothing," he replied. "It is. I'm just... Thinking."

"About me?"

Jensen's eyes widened slightly and he made a slight motion to the little girl, silently telling Jared not to talk too much like that in front of her.

"Are you two _boyfriends_?" Chelsea asked, her blue eyes wide with curiosity and happiness.

Jensen looked away, sighing, while Jared just chuckled and looked down at her. "What makes you think that?"

"There's an underlying sexual tension that's thick as pea soup," she said, suddenly rather serious.

Jensen couldn't help but smile. He looked at her again, chuckling.

"Listen to you," Jared laughed. "You gonna be a shrink someday?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But I'm thinking about being a veterinarian."

Jared smiled brightly over at Jensen. "Well, what do you know?" he said, even though he really felt like saying, 'fuck me running.' He curbed his vulgar side for the time being, with the child around. "Looks to me like we got two doctors in our presence."

Jensen grinned at him, his eyes full of happiness, love and a little embarrassment. "Not yet," he returned.

"Are you going to be a doctor too?" Chelsea asked.

"Someday," Jensen nodded. "And _I_ think that's a smart move you're making. I think you'll make a brilliant veterinarian. So stick with it, okay?"

Chelsea nodded her head with vigor. She was having so much fun, and decided the ride was much too short. All too soon, the ride became jerky as they stopped and started, stopped and started, letting people off and taking on new customers.  
  
Chelsea looked out at her brother and his buddies, waiting by the wheelchair. "I don't want to go back," she said. "Tim's a good brother most times, but he's mad at me tonight. Mama had to work, and he got stuck with me."

Jared leaned in a little closer to her. "There ain't no gettin' stuck with you, pipsqueak," he told her. "He's your brother. He's supposed to take care of you and make sure you don't get hurt."

She turned her gaze over to Jensen.

He nodded. "Jay's right," he said. "I have a little sister and I'd do anything to make sure she was happy and safe. Don't you let him tell you that you're a bother, okay?"

She smiled and nodded her head. When the ride stopped and they were to get out, Jared hefted her in his arms again and carried her down the exit ramp and over to her brother. He handed her over to Tim and waited for the young man to put her back into the wheelchair.

Jared stepped closer, handing Chelsea the stuffed teddy bear. He smiled when she thanked him, then turned his attention to her older brother. "She says you're a good brother," he told him.

Tim faced Jared, nodding his head, understanding the silent conversation between him. He was getting out of this easy.

"Life's too short," he continued. "Don't think of her like a burden."

Jensen watched as Tim nodded his head again and wheeled his sister off. They walked calmly, the clan of buddies right on Tim and Chelsea's tail.

Moving back to Jensen, Jared put his arm around him. They were silent, just watching Chelsea and the rest of them walk away.

"Think we'll ever be parents someday?" Jensen asked.

"Not unless you grow a uterus."

Jensen frowned at him. "You know what I mean," he said. "I think we'd make a good team."

Jared smiled down at him through his long eyelashes. "Let's see how we fare with the half-pint, first," he offered. "Or a dog. If we don't kill either, then maybe someday we can talk about, y'know..."

He followed Jared's lead when they started walking again. "Kids?" he asked.

"Another dog," Jared said.

Jensen smiled and rolled his eyes. "Of course."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared entered the motel room. There were two queen-sized beds, as usual, but one merely held their few belongings and bathroom items. Jensen's shirt was draped over the corner of the bed they had chosen for sleeping. His boots stood nearby, but Jensen was nowhere to be seen. Jared awkwardly carried all of the take-out through the doorway and set the containers onto the counter. He was about to call out to Jensen when he heard a low, buzzing sound. After kicking the room door closed, Jared moved further into the apartment, brow furrowing in curiosity.

The buzzing was coming from the small bathroom. The door was shut, and no other real sounds came from within the room. Jared smiled, knowing what Jensen was doing. But where had he gotten a vibrator from? Jared wanted to open the door and watch Jensen with the toy. They hadn't ever really used one before, and suddenly Jared had all sorts of ideas cropping up in his mind. When they got back home, living near a sex shop was going to be fun. Apparently Jensen was finding out the same thing.

"Yo, Jen!" he called loudly, even thought he was right next to the door.

The buzzing immediately stopped, the silence followed by a slight clatter.

Chuckling, Jared leaned against the door jamb and waited for Jensen to emerge. It took a few seconds, but when the young man finally _did_ come out of the bathroom, the sight of him made Jared's smile fade.

Jensen reached up and ran his hands over his newly shaved head. He cautiously gazed at Jared's expression, searching for approval. "What do you think?"

Stunned, Jared couldn't speak. He stood there, staring at him.

"Does it look that bad?" he asked, concerned. "Do I look stupid?"

Still unable to speak, Jared's mouth opened and closed for another moment. Jensen looked thinner, not as young as he had before. The sides of his hair were no longer than the beard stubble on his face. The top was a little shaggier, but not by much. You could definitely tell an inexperienced person had shaved his head, but it didn't look _bad_. Just _different_. "You... You cut off all your hair," he finally managed.

"Yeah," Jensen nodded. "Does it look okay?"

"Dude, I thought you had a fucking _vibrator_ in there," he said, motioning to the interior of the bathroom.

"What?" He was a little taken aback, though why he couldn't exactly say.

"Where the hell did you get clippers?" As if he didn't really believe that they were there, Jared pushed past Jensen and picked up the clippers.

Turning with him, Jensen shrugged. "Back at one of our stops," he answered. "You were talking with Randy. I went for a walk and found them at some old store or something."

"Christ."

Jensen frowned. "You don't like it."

Jared looked at him, his eyelids fluttering as he shook his head. "I didn't say that," he argued. "I just... I... You fucking cut off all your _hair_."

"Well, I wanted all the blonde gone."

"Why?"

"So it looked less..." He gestured, not really wanting to say the words. The road trip had been both good and bad so far, and had recently brought to light a few things that Jensen wanted to change.

"Gay?" Jared finished for him.

"Yes, actually," Jensen nodded.

"Okay, just so long as we're all on the same page here." He took a deep breath and sighed, swiping a hand over his mouth and eyeing Jensen's hair cut once again. "You honestly let that jerk at the fair get to you, didn't you?"

Jensen frowned. "No," he lied. But between Tim and Argo, Jensen had had his fill of blonde chick jokes.

Sighing again, Jared looked at the haircut. "Well, all the blonde is gone."

Jensen only nodded.

Jared reached out and brushed his hand across the back of Jensen's head. The hair there was soft, unless he ran his hand up along his scalp. Then, it was rough, but not in an unpleasant way. He tugged at the longer strands atop Jensen's head, biting at his bottom lip.

"You hate it," Jensen noted.

Jared met his eyes and shook his head. "No, I don't," he corrected him. "You just surprised me, is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jensen."

"Does it look dumb?" he asked, turning and looking in the mirror. "I couldn't see what I was doing, really." He inspected his reflection, grimacing. "God, I look awful."

"No, you don't," Jared assured him. "Trust me."

"I look like a concentration camp prisoner."

Jared laughed at that, shaking his head. "You look _fine_ , alright? You just... You gotta stop letting what other people say get to you."

Reaching up, Jensen tugged at what hair he could get a hold of, as if that would make it longer. "God, I'm such a dumbass," he sighed. "Why couldn't I just have left it alone?"

"Because you wanted a change," Jared told him. "And it looks perfectly fine. I'm sorry if I made you think it looks bad. It doesn't, I swear."

Taking a deep breath, Jensen sighed and turned to face Jared once again. He shrugged his shoulders and frowned, clearly not believing his lover's words.

Jared looked at him a moment more, the young, innocent boy he once knew now totally gone. He smiled, gently touching Jensen's face, his thumb grazing over the man's cheekbone. He didn't say anything for a little while, just returning Jensen's gaze. Finally, attention diverted, he brushed both his hands over Jensen's shoulders. "You got hair all over you."

He smiled in return. "I was hoping you'd take a shower with me," he offered. "Help me wash it off."

Tongue-in-cheek, Jared grinned as he considered the deal. He wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him closer. "You always were kind of a mooch," he chuckled. His smile faded and his eyes drifted closed as he kissed Jensen, his hands grazing up the man's skin to come to rest at his jaw. For a little while, the shower was forgotten about. Instead, they took time to just enjoy each other, the smell of the other's skin, the taste of their tongues combined. Finally, Jared pulled away just enough to look down at Jensen. "Mm," he mumbled. "You taste the same. It's still you."

"Glad you cleared that up," Jensen chuckled. It was quiet for a moment, both of them staring at each other. Finally, Jensen chuckled. "What?"

Jared reached for the clippers, flipping them on and off.

"What?" Jensen said again. "Did I miss a spot?"

Before Jensen could stop him, Jared turned on the clippers and set the blades to his forehead, cutting away a section of hair. The locks drifted down, as light as air, to the floor.

Jensen gasped and reached for the clippers. "No!"

Laughing, Jared shrugged one shoulder. "Ow," he said, rubbing at the spot in his hair that had been shorn. "Too late. Already started."

"What are you _doing_?"

"Maybe I want a change too." He looked in the mirror and raised the clippers to his head again.

Jensen gave him an exasperated look. "You're just doing that so that I don't feel like a freak."

Shrugging and nodding, Jared bent down so that he could see what he was doing. Luckily, the clippers had the bigger blade on it that Jensen had used on the top of his head, not where he had shaved his head down to the skin. He started to cut his hair again, but stopped when Jensen pulled on his arm.

" _Stop_ ," Jensen demanded.

"What?"

"If you stop now, you might be able to cover that up," he explained.

"I have a reverse mohawk, Jen," he said. "How do you cover that up?"

He didn't have an answer for him. "Ugh," he complained. "I'm never doing another stupid thing and telling you about it."

"Good," Jared nodded. "Then I won't have to do it too, and look as ridiculous as you."

"Hey."

While Jared worked on his own hair, Jensen sat on the counter beside the sink, watching Jared's longish, wavy locks drift down to the floor. Jared, standing there with his shirt now at his feet, seemed unfazed. Part of Jensen was excited; he'd never seen Jared in such short hair, except in pictures. And another part of him was mortified that he'd done something so stupid and Jared felt this was the only way to make Jensen feel better about it.

Once Jared was done, he ran one hand over his short-cropped hair and handed the clippers to Jensen. "Make sure I got it all."

Jensen slid down off the counter and inspected Jared's hair. It was all relatively the same length, but it looked weird. It didn't look like _Jared_ gazing back at him in the mirror. He made sure Jared's neck was clean, then asked for Jared to make sure his neck was trimmed up as well. Once they were done, Jared set the clippers aside and pulled Jensen closer. He kissed him, speaking against Jensen's lips, telling him to get the shower ready.

Jensen did as instructed, making sure the water was nice and hot. He stripped and stepped in first to warm up. He didn't get much time alone, however. Jared quickly followed and wrapped his arms around Jensen, pressing their bodies together. Jensen reached up and held Jared's freshly shaved head in his hands as he kissed him fleetingly. He turned away, exposing his ear and throat to Jared's warm mouth and nipping teeth. He worked his arms underneath Jared's so that he could scrape his nails along the man's spine, squeeze the muscle of his backside. He couldn't help but let his fingers slide into the cleft there.

Jared's chest expanded as he took a deep breath. He didn't miss a beat, still kissing Jensen's neck as he felt the young man's finger circle the ring of flesh there. He let Jensen move slowly at first, shivered slightly when he felt the finger just barely push futher, faster. Jared leaned into him a little more, but only for a second. He growled softly and took both of Jensen's hands in his. He turned him, pressing him up against the cool shower wall, pinning his hands above their heads.

Jensen arched his back, keeping as much contact with Jared's skin as possible. Their mouths connected, tongues moving slowly in order to taste each other. Jensen felt almost helpless as he stood pinned against the shower wall. Jared's hips flexed against his, creating just enough friction to make shivers crawl across their skin. Jensen's fingers tightened on Jared's, the tips turning white as he held onto him. Head falling back against the cheap shower wall, Jensen's mouth fell open, willing to do anything if only Jared would keep kissing his neck, his shoulder, the underside of his arm, his mouth.

Eventually, the hot water started to grow cold and they hadn't even really washed. They didn't care though. They made their way out to the bedroom. Jensen lay down on the mattress and cheap comforter, pulling Jared down atop him. They didn't move quickly. They took their time with each other. Jared smiled when he drew his hand across Jensen's belly, feeling the muscles beneath the man's skin involuntarily shudder at the movement. And when he took Jensen into his mouth, he did it slowly, evenly. Jensen raised his arms above his head, jaw slack and eyes closed, fingers gripping the pillows at his head. Jared's mouth, moving up and down upon him, was hot and wet and exactly right. Jensen's back arched when he felt a strong, sucking pull. He reached down and pushed Jared back, silently telling him to wait.

Jared moved back up to the head of the bed, stretching out beside Jensen. He rolled onto his back when Jensen insisted, the young man's kiss a little more needy than before, a little more brutal. Jared suddenly realized how in tune they were with each other. He tried to be more gentle and slow with Jensen while, in contradiction, Jensen was rougher with Jared. They knew each other so well. All thoughts were shoved out of Jared's mind when he felt Jensen's teeth close around one of the nipple rings, holding it there for his flickering tongue and suckling mouth. Jared looked down at him, reaching for his head, trying to find purchase on the short, shaved locks atop Jensen's head. He pulled him up into another hungry kiss, but quickly let go when Jensen moved down Jared's body, following the center line of muscle down his abdomen.

Jared opened his legs, letting Jensen settle between them. He reached for him, setting his hand on the back of the young man's head. He watched Jensen's mouth open, his tongue swiping over the head of Jared's cock before he took him as far into his mouth as he could. After that, Jared only spied upon Jensen through heavy-lidded eyes, his heaving chest blocking his view on every breath in.

Jensen sucked hard, but not enough to hurt. His cheeks hollowed out, he glanced up at Jared, making sure that what he was doing was sending the man reeling. He let Jared free from his mouth, working his tongue lower, over soft dusky flesh, drawing wet circles with his tongue.

Jared's fingers gripped at the back of Jensen's head, guiding him. His voice was present with each breath, encouraging him. When he couldn't take much more, he pulled Jensen away, forcefully, and dragged him back up to the head of the bed. He kissed him once, hard and desperate, then pushed him to his own side of the bed. He rolled Jensen over onto his stomach, where the man propped himself up on his elbows. It only took Jared a few moments to snap on a condom, lube his fingers up and press them to Jensen's backside. Jensen took deep breaths and gripped the bedclothes in his hands. It always hurt, just a little, but it was always worth it.

Fingers slipping free, Jared held the base of his cock. He looked down, placing himself where he needed to be and pushed hard. Much harder than he had intended to. Jensen gasped and cried out, but really more out of surprise and delight than pain. Jared had set the pace already and pulled back out almost completely before thrusting his hips hard again.

For a moment, Jensen reached around to clutch at Jared's hip, pulling him in for more. He abandoned that idea after awhile, though. While Jared pressed hot, biting kisses to his back, Jensen reached down to his own cock, stroking himself. Jared managed to see what he was doing and reached around to help him, still keeping up with his hard and rough pace. Sweat dripped down from his forehead, onto Jensen's back, already beaded up with his own sweat.

As Jared moved, as his own orgasm neared, Jensen heard Jared's breathy voice, felt the vibrations against his shoulder. Somewhere amongst the moans were words of love, making Jensen's heart swell.

Jared was the first to come, but Jensen quickly followed. They both shuddered violently against one another, mouths open to gulp at the air. Jared collapsed atop Jensen, his face buried at the nape of the young man's neck. His breath was hot, and they were already sweaty, making Jensen a little uncomfortable. He wriggled out from underneath Jared and turned to face him. There was a look of such total bliss, total happiness upon Jared's face, that Jensen couldn't help but smile at him.

"We need a shower," Jensen said, swiping his hand across Jared's forehead.

"Had one," Jared returned, eyes heavy. "Didn't help."

Jensen chuckled at him. "Well, maybe we could give it another shot."

Nodding, Jared closed his eyes. "Later," he said. "Give the hot water time to build up again."

Jensen scooted closer to Jared, his arm flopped over the man's midriff. He kissed Jared, soft and gentle. Jared's eyes remained closed, but he returned the kiss.

"Hey."

With some difficulty, Jared opened his eyes, looking up at Jensen.

Jensen smiled at him. "Love you, too."

It was Jared's turn to smile. He opened his arms, inviting Jensen to curl up with him. They were a mass of long limbs and sweat-beaded skin. The room smelled of take-out and sex and, regardless of the previous phone call from Alan, of the digs to his sexuality, Jensen was happy.


	7. Chapter seven

Jared reached up, scrubbing the back of his head with his hand. It was weird not to have a handful of hair there to tug on, but he had to admit that it was easier to manage. He didn't feel as uncomfortable in the hot confines of his helmet now, either. He bounced on the balls of his feet, his fingers curling and uncurling around the phone in his hand. He could feel Jensen watching him, smiling. He looked round at him and frowned.

"What?"

"I don't think I ever saw you so nervous. C'mon, just press the call button and get it over with. He's several states away, what's the worst he can do?"

"He has friends all over, you know that. He could probably have me killed or-"

" _Jay_." Jensen took a step closer, reached an arm around Jared's shoulders and pulled him in. "Seriously. It's not like you wrote the bike off. It just needs a couple minor repairs. And I think he'll just be glad that _we're_ okay. So call him and get it over with."

Jared tightened up and he could tell that Jensen sensed it, as the younger man stepped away again. "It's not... It's not just minor repairs. I mean, I laughed it off when it happened, because I was fucking glad I didn't kill us both, but.." He trailed off and looked glumly at the Harley through the door of the garage. At the broken bits of metal and the bent wheel. "Fuck," he sighed.

They were in Los Angeles. The past few days had seen a lot of hard riding to get there, just so that they would have the week there that they had planned on and time to go back via the ranch in Santa Fe. Jared blamed the fact that he'd allowed himself less time to rest the night before they got to the coast. He'd been tired and it had affected his concentration. He'd mistimed an overtake and had been forced to veer the bike off the road to avoid the oncoming traffic. He'd braked pretty fast, but they'd still rolled into the verge. The bike had toppled, and he and Jensen had been fortunate to scramble clear without being trapped underneath it.

"Waiting won't make it easier," Jensen said, softly. Jared nodded. He knew that. He gave in to him, dialling Jeffrey's number and bringing the phone up to his ear. It was Stevie who answered.

"Hey, girl," Jared said, his tone light. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Jay. Jeff's got me all set up on the couch with ice cream and the TV remote and everything."

"So, he's treating you like a sick person?"

Stevie laughed. "I guess so. Hey, if I get ice cream out of the deal I'm not going to complain about it. What are you and Jensen up to?"

"Ah. That's kind of why I called. Is Jeff home?"

"Yeah, he's just out back working on something." He could hear the change in her tone, the concern as she spoke. "What's happened?"

"I think I'd better talk to Jeff. He can probably yell at me harder than you can. And I don't want to upset you when you're that pregnant." Beside him, Jensen was rolling his eyes and making like he was going to reach for the phone. Jared put a hand against Jensen's stomach, holding him back as he ducked away with the phone still to his ear. "Seriously, Stevie. Can I talk to Jeff? Jensen's about to kick my ass over here."

"Hang on, I'll call him in."

Jared waited, listening to her yelling for Jeff and hearing a door slam in the distance. He wondered exactly what the man had been doing, but not for long once he was on the phone. "Jay?"

"So I'm just going to come right out and say it. Me and Jensen took a spill on the bike. And we're okay, but the Harley needs to go in the shop for a week." There was a long silence, until Jared wasn't sure whether he'd been cut off or not. "Uh. Jeff?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard you. How much?"

"Pretty much most of what we have left after paying for a crappy motel room for six nights." He'd been surprised at how easy it had been to find somewhere so cheap in LA. "I figured I could sell Jen out as a rentboy so we can eat-" He dodged sideways as Jensen punched him in the ribs at that remark.

"What were you doing to crash it? Were you having sex?"

Jared made a face, even though he knew Jeffrey couldn't see him. "Dude, don't be disgusting."

"With you, Jay, you never know. What happened?"

"I guess I was more tired than I thought. Just a stupid mistake is all. Didn't take much."

Jeff sighed. "Okay. Tell me the number of this garage. I'll call and pay half the bill over the phone. They take credit cards, right?"

"Jeff, come on man, no. You don't need to be-"

"Jay, just give me the goddamn number. I'm not gonna sit here and let you starve, am I? Idiot. Let me pay half and you and Jen take care of the rest. Then just ride that thing like it's made of glass all the way back. You make sure they do a decent job, too. One scratch on her when you get back here and you know what I'll do."

Jared looked up at the sky, thanking God that Jeff was so fucking cool. "I know. I'll be careful. And they'll do a good job, I know they will."

"Good. So. You and Jensen are definitely okay?"

"We're fine. We got lucky, I guess. And hey, at least we made it to the coast."

"Good for you," Jeff told him, chuckling out of relief more than anything else. "Give me this number then. I'll get it done and then go back to what I was trying to do."

"What were you trying to do?"

"You'll find out when you come back, Jay."

"Are you messing with my stuff?"

"I told you I wanted that garage two months ago. Don't worry, I put all your stuff in boxes and Donna said you can stay at her place with Jensen until you both get moved into the apartment."

Jared was about to argue, but then decided it'd be best not to push his luck. He said okay and gave Jeff the number of the garage where the Harley was being repaired. Then he told him to take care of Stevie and that they'd see them in a few weeks. He hung up, wondering just what Jeff was doing with the garage he'd called home for a third of his life.

"What'd he say?" Jensen asked.

"He'll pay for half. So I guess we can go eat now, if you want?"

Jensen shrugged. "I'm okay. Kind of want to hit the beach first." He saw the look on Jared's face and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, the bike's getting fixed, it's not the end of the world, and we're finally at the beach. Let's make the most of it."

"You want to go-"

"Don't say skinny-dipping. I just want to get some sun, take a swim. May as well keep in practice."

 

 

 

 

They walked down to the seafront after visiting their motel, Jared's arm around Jensen's waist in a loose hold. Jensen loved it here, Jared could see that. They could be more obvious about their relationship and it wouldn't bother anybody. Nobody seemed to look twice, unless it was to admire the tattoos. It was easier and Jensen looked truly relaxed, for the first time in a while. So their motel room was shitty and they only had enough money to feed themselves and get back to Santa Fe when the bike was done, so what? It didn't matter to either of them now, and Jared suspected that was because things really could have been a lot worse.

They got to the beach at the best time. The sun wasn't too high now, so the heat wasn't unbearable, and people who had been there since early in the morning were starting to pack up. Jensen picked a spot about thirty feet from the sea itself and wasted no time in stripping down to his trunks. Jared had a couple of ratty towels stolen from the motel, and one decent one that they'd brought with them. He saved that one for Jensen to dry off with and sat down cross-legged in the sand, next to the pile of Jensen's clothes.

"I wish you would come in there with me."

Jared shrugged. "Someone's gotta stay here and guard your Levis."

Jensen crouched down so he could lean across and plant a kiss on Jared's mouth. "Thanks."

"Be careful."

"Hey, I didn't survive you crashing the bike just so's I could drown."

"You better not. I was going to take you out to dinner tonight. Can't do it if you're dead."

"Right. Where we going? Downtown soup kitchen?"

Jared laughed. "Hey, we could get arrested for indecent exposure. Get breakfast _and_ a free room for the night." Jensen didn't smile back. "C'mon, it was a _joke_ , Jen."

The younger man stood. "Wasn't very funny."

Jared kept his mouth shut and tried to apologise with his eyes. Jensen just shook his head and backed up a few steps.

"I'm going for a swim."

"Okay," Jared started, but Jensen was already turned and gone. He cursed his ability to always say the wrong thing at the worst time and folded his arms around his legs as he sat and watched Jensen stride into the water. He forgot about it as he kept watching, losing his concentration in the graceful lines of Jensen's body and the ease with which he battled the breakers to get out to slightly deeper waters. He wished he was a stronger swimmer himself, that he could be out there with Jensen now. He could swim pretty well, but he didn't much relish the idea of trying it with a current pulling his feet away from him. He was contemplating this when a shadow fell over him. He looked up with a smile, found himself looking up at a trio of girls no older than Jensen. Their bikinis barely contained them and his gaze drifted before he forced it up again.

"Think you can let me have the sun back?" He asked, with his warmest smile.

"Oh, sure!" The girl in the middle, deeply tanned and blonde, pulled her friends down with her as she sat down on the pile of Jensen's clothes. Jared winced inwardly, but didn't say anything. He guessed it was funnier not to warn them. "Haven't seen you here before."

"Ain't been here before," Jared answered.

She smiled at him and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. "My name's Roberta, but you can call me Robbie."

"Okay." He noticed she didn't introduce her friends and, by the looks on their faces, they were pretty used to it.

"So. What brings you here...?" She let the question hang heavy and he knew she was waiting for him to supply his name.

"Holiday," he answered. He could see that Jensen was watching now, stood further into the shallows while the smaller waves buffeted his thighs. He was swaying slightly as he let them. Then he was moving and Jared could see the determination in him.

"Aw, so you're not staying here? That's a real shame-" She cut off as something cold dripped onto her back, flinching. Jensen stood right behind her, sea water dripping from his body.

"What're you doing?" Jensen asked, though his question was directed at Robbie, not Jared.

"Trying to chat," she answered, coldly, glaring up at him.

"Oh. You mind if I try too?" He didn't wait for an answer. Just leaned forward a bit so he was dripping right on her head and said to Jared, "Hey, man. You're hot. Wanna fuck?"

Jared grinned and pretended to think about it. "Know what? I think I do. Sorry, girls. Guess I prefer the more direct approach." He stuck his hand out towards Jensen. "Jared. Nice to meet you."

Flushing with embarrassment, Robbie got up and her friends followed as they headed off to find another victim. Jared was pushed back on the towel and then Jensen was stretched out on top of him, kissing him. He tasted of salt and his skin felt gritty, but Jared didn't think he could want him more. Jensen let him up after a minute and moved to sit beside him.

"Just for the record, that doesn't normally work for people I don't know."

Jensen smiled, pleased with himself. "Guess I should introduce myself first next time."

"You got my shirt wet."

"Take it off then."

"And make all these nice young men feel insecure? C'mon, I'm not that much of a bastard."

"Yes, you are," Jensen told him.

"You're starting to burn. Here." Jared reached into his bag for the sunscreen and sat up, pulling Jensen into position so he could rub it into his skin. Jensen let him, closing his eyes when Jared's hands slid over his shoulders and onto his chest, where he flicked the metal bar in Jensen's nipple and the whole thing turned into what could only be classed as foreplay. Jared kissed Jensen's hair, licked the salt water off his lips. "I think we'd better go have that fuck you promised me," he stated.

"You want me to shower first?"

Jared tightened his grip around Jensen, pulling him back a little more so he could feel just how ready Jared was to screw someone. "I don't think we can make it to the motel room before I have to jump you."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'd suggest going at it right here, but somehow I think you'd disagree."

"You'd be right," Jensen said, shifting in a way that made Jared moan quietly into his ear.

"I've got an idea."

 

 

 

 

 

A stall in a public bathroom wasn't the best place to have sex ever, Jensen decided, but at least nobody had walked in on them. Jared reasoned that nobody used these kinds of things near the beach. They just pissed in the sea instead. Jensen told him it was a good thing he'd said that after the sex, else he might not have got any ever again. He'd pulled his clothes back on and now they both straightened their shirts out as they left the small building. It was just across from some kind of Asian snack-stop and Jared bought them both some fried duck and noodles for their supper. They ate hungrily, starved after such activity, and decided on a beer to round it off with. If they had to miss out on something at breakfast then it was worth it right now.

"What now?" Jared asked, licking condensation off the side of his bottle.

"Now we go back to the motel."

"Ugh. I hate walking everywhere."

"That's 'cause you're a lazy ass. It's not far. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I wish we had the cash for Disney or Universal."

Jensen shrugged. "Well, we don't. We can go another time. This time we've just got to suck it up and find whatever's free."

"How about we do some research in the morning? Right now I'm too tired to think."

"Aw," Jensen laughed, tugging Jared close for a kiss. "Poor guy. Must be real tiring getting hit on by girls and watching me do all the work."

"You'd be surprised."

"Then I'd better let you have the comfy side of the bed, huh?"

"You can lay on top of me if you want."

They were so close together that they didn't notice someone was stood in their path until they were almost colliding with him. Jensen dodged sideways, apologising, but the guy just smiled at him. Wait, Jensen thought. Guy in a _dress_. He was cute, too, cuter than Trevor. Jensen didn't say that, just thought it, and still felt like he was betraying Jared's friend.

"Hey, boys, looking for a good time?"

"We just had one, thanks," Jared answered, a little gruffly.

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean it like that. I have these." He held out a flyer and Jensen took it, scanning it quickly. It was a discount voucher for cocktails at the bar they were stood in front of, and an ad for some kind of hunk competition. "Go on in. They won't bite."

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. We're kind of on a budget here."

The queen took the flyer back from Jensen, looking disappointed. "That's a shame, sugar. You could win hands down."

Jared smirked. "Bet you say that to all the boys."

"Just the hot ones," the queen retorted, winking at Jensen. "If you change your mind there's a foam party Saturday night. Free entry after ten pm."

"We'll think about it." Jared wrapped his arm tighter around Jensen then, pulling him away before he could make any promises. "What the hell's a foam party?" Jensen asked, as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I'd tell you, but then you'd want to go and we'd probably end up fucking in public and I think I have one clean teeshirt left and I'm not ruining it like that."

Jensen raised his eyebrows and didn't ask again.

 

 

 

 

 

After three days of budget eating and going back to the garage to check up on the bike, Jensen just felt like he wanted to go home. Just so that Jared would stop talking at him, stop teasing him, stop getting people attempting to pick him up while Jensen watched and got more and more annoyed. Jared seemed to spend longer at the garage each day, watching them work on the Harley and offering his help wherever he thought he could. They didn't want to let him, though, and Jensen had a suspicion that they thought he would use it as an excuse to get money taken off the bill. He gave up on listening to Jared trying to wheedle his way in and told him he was going to head off somewhere.

"You sure?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, I thought I might go to the Observatory. It's free to go in and-"

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm not going to stop you, but I figured you were happy here."

Jared didn't _look_ happy any more, but he gave Jensen a quick kiss and let him go. He'd almost worn the garage owner down and thought he might get to do some work here, even if it wasn't going to be on the Harley. Jensen didn't go to the Observatory in the end. Instead he wandered down to the beach by himself and sat down in the sand, in the shade of a clump of trees. He dug his cellphone out of his pocket and called his sister, wanting to talk to someone different. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey, brat," he greeted.

"Jensen, I got your picture of your hair and you're an idiot," came the reply. "Your hair looked cute, what'd you go and ruin it for?"

"Jared did his too."

There was a pause. "I hate you."

Jensen laughed. "It's true. Swear to God. His hair's shorter than Shelby's coat."

"You want me to go tell mom that you're being mean to me?"

"You want me to send you a picture of Jared's hair too?"

"What're you doing right now?"

"I'm sitting on the beach, looking at the sea, wishing I was home."

His sister huffed at him. "Oh, you do _not_ wish you were back here. Jeff told us about your accident. Tell your boyfriend to be more careful with you, would you?"

He'd never noticed it before, but he noticed it now. He was quiet for a moment or two and then said, "Holy shit. You're actually _proud_ to have a gay big brother, aren't you?"

"You know how popular I am at school now people know about you and Jared? Mostly Jared," she added, after a pause, and giggled at Jensen's protests. "But yeah, of course I'm proud of you. You're not the guy you used to be, Jensen."

"And you're definitely not the cute, innocent little sister you used to be, either."

He could imagine her sticking her tongue out at him even over the phone. They talked for a little while longer, Kenzie telling Jensen what she and Mom were planning to do over the next few weeks of school holiday. She told him that Rock was invited on most of those trips out, too. Mom had told her to call him Tommy, but she couldn't help herself so they'd stopped trying. "You think they're gonna get married?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Would it matter?"

"He'd be a cooler Dad than Dad was."

" _Kenzie_. You can't say stuff like that."

"It's true."

"It might be, but, God. Don't let Mom hear you say that, okay?"

"Jeez. All _right_."

"Good. Hey, I'd better go. Say hi to Mom from me. Tell her we're okay and we're enjoying LA."

"I will. See you in a few weeks."

Kenzie said goodbye and as soon as she'd hung up, Jensen was pressing the speed-dial for Chris's phone. Talking to Kenzie had made him miss home even more and now he needed to talk to his best friend, to get another part of it back.

"Hey," Chris answered.

"How's my best buddy?"

"Wait a sec." Jensen went quiet, listening to the sounds of Chris moving and a door shutting. There was a creak and then Chris let out a satisfied sigh. "That's better. Now we can talk. What's going on?"

"We're in Los Angeles, waiting for the bike to be repaired. Jared kind of took us off-roading."

"Holy shit. You guys all right?"

"We're fine. Broke, but fine. Just making the most of it out here. We're moving in together when I come back. He got us this apartment. Told me about it the first night and I've been worrying about it ever since."

"What're you worried about?" Chris asked it as a serious question, which was a testament to how well he knew Jensen.

"I don't know. That we'll stay together if we're stuck with each other all day, every day."

"Well, call me crazy, but weren't you doing that before anyway?"

"I guess. It's just different. We'll be on our own and I don't want it to hurt our relationship."

"You love him. I don't think it's going to hurt anything on your part. And he loves you, that much is obvious. Jen, just stop worrying about it until you're there and it's happening, okay? Concentrate on having a good time while you're away."

"I will. We got a few more weeks. I'm coming back in August. Dad got me this interview for possible sponsorship through med school. I had Mom check it out and she said the guy who wants to see me is completely legit. Chief of staff at the hospital Kenzie was born in."

"Dude, that's awesome. What's your Dad up to?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to spend the whole time waiting for the other shoe to drop, though. It's as good as it sounds, so I'll just go for it. I mean, why not, you know?"

"Does Jared know about it?"

"Yeah. I thought he'd be pissed about it, but it didn't bother him too much. I miss you guys. I'm ready to come home now. Don't ever let me think spending two months on the road with Jared is a good idea again, all right? It's like he goes out of his way to be irritating sometimes."

"As long as it's only sometimes..."

"Has to be. The rest of the time we're too busy having sex."

Chris snorted at that, complained loudly that he didn't need to hear it.

"What?" Jensen teased. "You're just jealous 'cause you wish you were out here with us. Watching."

"You're fucking sick, dude. I bet you're doing it every fucking night."

"Jesus, you must be joking. The way he goes at it, I'm lucky if I can still stand in the morning."

"That's what I love about you, Ackles. You're not shy about speaking your mind."

"Not any more, anyhow."

"So, hey, I'd love to hear about how hard your boyfriend pounds your ass all night, but I kind of have to get ready for a date with Dani. I'll talk to you again soon, right?"

"Definitely. I'll call again before we leave LA. Have a good time."

"You too," Chris chuckled, and Jensen felt his cheeks go hot at the tone and the implication. Yeah. He was bound to have a good time tonight. Which reminded him.

"Wait a sec, Chris? You still there?"

"I'm still here. What's up?"

"Do you know what a foam party is?"

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen sucked down the last of his water, swallowing hard like that would make it last longer. It was hot in the club and the foam coating his body, Jared's arms wrapped tight around him, neither were helping him feel any better. He didn't want Jared to let him go, though. He thought that if he let him go, they'd lose each other in here. The suds were incredible, already up to his chest, and Jared kept grabbing handfuls of them and rubbing them into Jensen's hair and skin. There were men everywhere, grinding against one another, making out, hands reaching and grabbing. Jensen had jumped away several times from searching fingers, knowing that they didn't belong to Jared.

"Hey." Jared's mouth was at his ear and he shivered at the heat of his breath. "You enjoying yourself?"

Jensen nodded. "Yeah." And he was. He loved the music in here, loved dancing with Jared. Loved getting away from talking about the trip back and wondering what the hell to do with the night apart from go back to the dirty motel room and have even dirtier sex. Jared's arms were around him, chest pressed against his back, and his hand was down Jensen's pants, toying with his cock. And it didn't matter. Most people couldn't see what they were doing and anyone who was looking were probably doing the same thing themselves. Jensen had already seen several men looking at Jared, seen their eyes shift to Jensen in a way that told him he should consider himself a very lucky man. He wanted to yell at them that he knew just fine how lucky he was.

Jared's mouth sank down around the side of his neck, teeth scraping against his skin gently. He shuddered, tipping his head back for more. Jared was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"Can I?" Jared asked. He'd dragged his hand free, was playing with the zipper on Jensen's jeans.

"Mm.."

"People are looking."

Jensen didn't answer. Let them look. His zipper was down and Jared's hand was loosely wrapped around his dick. What did an audience matter? He'd been hard since twenty minutes after they'd walked in, and nothing Jared had done since had helped the situation. Now Jared's thumb was smearing pre-come over the crown, pressing against the slit there, and Jensen let Jared take his weight because he was pretty sure his legs were no longer able to manage it. With Jared's encouragement whispered directly into his ear, Jensen moved his hips to fuck slowly into the other man's fist. He closed his eyes and went with it, sure they were going to get thrown out, arrested, asked to come back and give private shows. He let his imagination run free, picturing Jared slamming into his ass while a crowd of soapy onlookers gawped up at them.

"Fuck," he swore, bending at the middle as he came into Jared's hand. His eyes opened and he saw only a handful of people glancing their way. A couple of dirty smiles aimed at him. Jared was ignoring it, pulling Jensen back up against him as he stroked him through it. Jensen could only imagine the smug look on his face. The gleam in his eyes that was making other people back off from saying or doing anything.

He reached down and found that his hands were shaking. It took him a couple of tries, but he got himself tucked away, his jeans fastened up again. Jared's hand wiped against the thigh of his jeans and he couldn't think enough to tell him off for it. Instead he turned in Jared's arms and wrapped himself around the other man, pulling him down and kissing him as if the world was ending. When he finally let him go all he could taste was Jared.

"You want-"

"To get out of here? Hell, yes. Right the fuck now."

"Not what I was going to ask. Was going to ask... If you wanted the favor returned."

Jared grinned slowly. "Same answer."

 

 

 

 

 

"You trying to make me horny, Ackles?"

Jensen looked over at Jared, the picture of innocence, the white plastic stick hanging out of his mouth too much of a giveaway. His cheeks hollowed again as he sucked. He tugged on the stick, the bright green candy leaving his mouth with an obscene pop, and smiled. His lips were sticky. "Maybe. Is it working?"

"Might be. Not that it matters unless we can convince them to hire us. Ain't screwing you in a 24 hour diner bathroom." There was a pause. "Not again, anyhow."

Jensen rolled his eyes, remembering the less-than-romantic fuck from the night before. They'd stumbled out of the bathroom on a sleepy, post-sex high and fallen asleep in one of the booths until the waitress woke them up to order breakfast. Which they hadn't done, since they'd had enough money for a good dinner, but not much else. Jensen had found the candy he was now eating stuck at the bottom of his backpack and it was the first thing he'd had since the coffee Jared had conned from another waitress at another diner.

They'd left LA after six days, Jared's help at the garage meaning they got the Harley back a day sooner than they'd been told. Jensen had been eager to leave, and Jared had been just as eager to make him promise to come back another time, when they had some cash to do all the things they had missed out on by repairing the Harley. Now, after a few more days of solid riding, they were in Santa Fe and stood outside the Crossed Keys Ranch in the late evening sun, both looking over the land that they would hopefully be working on and living near for the next week. They'd been told to wait there until the owner got back from town and they'd been stood there for a half hour already. Jensen was feeling dirty since the whole sleeping in a diner thing had meant he'd not showered, and Jared's stomach was rumbling like it was trying to eat itself.

"Goddamn, where is this guy?"

Jensen tilted his head back, watching the approaching dust cloud that Jared couldn't see with his back to the road. "Heads up," he said. "Here they come. Best behavior, Jay."

"Have you ever known me to misbehave?" Jared asked, turning to watch the truck slow to a halt in front of the ranch. He watched the couple - a grey-haired but healthy looking man and a blond woman - get out and saw one of the ranch-hands move to speak to them. The ranch-hand lifted an arm to point in their direction and then the guy came jogging over, sticking his hand out as he neared them.

"Howdy, boys!" He greeted. Jared bit his lip while Jensen returned the hello. "Rich over there says you're looking for work?"

"Yessir," Jensen answered. They'd agreed that he would do the talking, even though he was sure that Jared could charm the birds out of the trees if he put his mind to it.

"And a place to stay too, huh?"

His wife was coming over now and she neared him, slipping easily against him, inside his arm. "Well, we're happy to have you both. Kind of what we do, after all. How long were you looking at staying?"

"Well, ma'am, however long you'll have us for. We can work as long days as you need us to."

"That's good. You'll each get five dollars an hour, breakfast and dinner, and a bed in the dorm. The work ain't easy. Either of you ever had any experience with livestock?"

Jensen shrugged, shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Well, no worries. You look strong enough. We'll find you something. We've got plenty of fencing that needs to go up, not to mention hay that needs shifting, manure that needs clearing out... You get the picture."

"We'll do anything."

The guy frowned at them both. "You boys together?"

Jared glanced at Jensen, who seemed reluctant to answer. Somehow, though, he sensed it wasn't an issue to the couple. Just a question. "Yeah. Have been for a while. If it's a problem, we can-"

"It's not a problem. Just wondered. I'm Buck, by the way. My wife's Selma."

"Hi." The woman stuck out her hand and they both shook it, smiling and at ease with her. "Well, you won't get anything done this evening. We don't make anyone work past six unless we're real busy, and right now we've got enough people here that you won't need to. So if you want to park your bike over near that barn and come on in the house you can meet everyone else and have some supper with us."

"Uh. You mind if we set our tent up outside rather than camp in the dorm?"

Selma grinned, her eyes shining. "Sure thing. So long as you don't mind waking up at dawn. Our cockerels won't keep quiet just 'cause you're tired."

Jensen wanted to tell her that there was another cock he could think of that didn't care if he was tired or not, but he bit his tongue. He thought she could probably tell what he was thinking, anyway. "Can we get a wash or something before we join you for dinner?" He asked, instead. "Kind of want to make a slightly better impression on everyone than we might right now."

"No problem," Buck told him. "I'll show you where everything is while Selma gets dinner done and sorted."

 

 

 

 

 

There were ten other people besides Jensen and Jared in the huge kitchen, including Buck and Selma. Jensen saw what they'd meant about there being more than enough help at the moment. He supposed they were quite lucky to get the work. They introduced themselves and joined in the conversation, enjoying the meal of roast chicken and mashed potatoes and beans. Jensen tried not to be embarrassed when he went for seconds, and then helped himself to some of the baked rice pudding that Selma had made up. His stomach had been growling at him before the meal, now it was gurgling in protest at how much he had eaten.

Jared ate almost as much, Selma and Buck both laughing at their healthy appetites. He promised them both that they would make up for it the next day. They helped with the dishes, too, out of guilt, and when they were all done they headed out to set up the tent, already in need of a good night's sleep.

Jensen had felt tired for a long time and he didn't think he'd realized it until his head hit the pillow that Buck had kindly lent them from inside the dorm. Jared lay down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He kissed the side of Jensen's head, squeezed his skin.

"No... C'mon, Jay. Let me sleep."

"In a little while. It's still early, Jen."

Jensen groaned, still trying to shuffle away from his wandering hands.

"We don't have to do anything. Just.."

Jensen sighed, giving in. Jared was right, he supposed. It was early. There was time to make out for a while. He turned onto his side, letting Jay's left arm slide underneath him while his right arm folded around Jensen's back, pulling him in flush to Jared's body. He opened his mouth to Jared's tongue, closing his eyes as they kissed. Jared's hands were in his hair, combing through it. It was growing back already, getting thick. The heat seemed to make it grow faster. Jared's was the same and Jensen clung to it now, aroused and sweaty. In need of more in spite of himself. He wrapped a leg around Jared's body and begged him with a desperate push of his hips. Jared pulled back from the kiss a fraction, grinning against Jensen's lips.

"Thought you were tired," he whispered.

"Apparently not tired enough."

"You will be soon," Jared promised. "When I'm done with you."


	8. Chapter eight

By the second day of working on the farm, Jensen had used up what they'd had left of the sunscreen, and he knew he was going to regret it. He was going to burn to a crisp. But, the work was pretty constant, and Jensen liked most if it much more than he thought he was going to.

He wasn't a fan of fencing, he found. He had a number of digs to his arms, and a couple to his clothes, where the barbed wire had bitten. "I thought nobody used barbed wire anymore," he said to another farm hand. "I thought all farmers used electric fences now."

Lamont, another short-term worker, looked over at him, his ebony skin beaded with sweat. "Buck don't like electric fences," Lamont explained. "Says they can hurt the animals worse than the barbs, here in the back twenty."

Jensen only mumbled in return. He had finished his job, of course, but he had requested not to work on the fencing again. Instead, he and Jared traded. Jensen got to work in the barn, which pleased him and his tender skin, and Jared got to be out in the sun where he preferred it.

Around midday, they got a break. Lunch wasn't served, but Jared found there was usually something they could scrounge, even if it was just an apple or two. He remembered a bowl of them on the table inside Buck and Selma's home. Making sure he wasn't watched, Jared crept back into the house and grabbed two of the red apples off the table where they'd had dinner. With lunch settled, he headed out back outside.

By the small bunkhouse, Lamont looked like he had a stash of Army MRE food, but he didn't look too keen on sharing. Jared only grabbed a drink at the pump by the bunkhouse and moved on. The rest of the workers either just lazed about, stayed working, or dug into a lunch they had gotten from somewhere.

It took him a few minutes, but after looking, Jared finally found Jensen sitting out on the fence, staring into the corral. Inside was a big, black, horned Spanish bull.

Stepping closer, Jared draped his arms over the top rail of the fence where Jensen was sitting. He handed him one of the apples. "What's with the bull?"

Jensen looked down to him then back out to the bull, shrugging. "I dunno," he mumbled. "He's kinda pretty."

Jared grinned, taking a bite from his apple. "You say that to all the studs."

He rolled his eyes. "Seems all the studs say that to _you_ ," he corrected. He picked at the stem of the apple seemingly uninterested in it.

"Aw, someone's jealous," Jared teased.

Sighing, Jensen brushed off his jeans in a futile attempt to rid himself of the dust gathered there. "Can you blame me?"

Jared recognized the seriousness in Jensen's voice. His smile faded and he nudged the man's hip with his fist. "What's eating you?"

It took Jensen a good while to answer. He took another deep breath, but didn't sigh this time, just gazing out at the black bull for few moments. "I don't know," he finally said. "I just want to go home."

"Am I that insufferable?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "And no. I guess I'm just thinking too much."

"'Bout what?"

Another sigh, this time more audible than the first one. Jensen gazed out at the flat, never-ending landscape. "What are we going to do, Jay?"

He didn't bother hiding the confusion on his face. "What are we going to do about what?"

"We're going to be _living_ together."

"And?" he returned. "We've been living together for _how_ long now?"

"Yeah, but we've always had Jeff and Stevie there as buffers," he reminded him. "As help. Now, we're going to be like a _real_ couple. With bills and responsibilities."

Jared chuckled, nodding his head. "I'm pretty sure that's how it goes, Jen," he said, talking around a hunk of apple in his mouth. "It's called 'making a life together.'"

"But what if it doesn't work?" he asked, turning to look at Jared. "What if we end up hating each other?"

Jared's eyelashes fluttered as he rolled his eyes slightly. He pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Don't blow me off, Jared," Jensen warned. "Don't tell me I'm being a girl or a pussy or whatever. This is legitimate."

Jared held up his hands, apple clutched between his index and thumb. For the first time, he saw how his previous digs had hurt Jensen's feelings and felt remorse tug at his heart. When he saw that the young man had calmed slightly he leaned against the fence again. "First of all," he said, "it'd take a hell of a lot for me to hate you. Second, do you think you're the only one, gay or straight, who's been in a slightly complicated relationship?"

"No," he said, slightly annoyed. Because, he sort of _had_ been thinking like that. "I just...You're going to be working. I'm going to be in school. It's gonna suck."

"Eh, we'll meet in the middle of the night."

"And have sex."

Jared smiled. "It's like you _know_ me."

Jensen scoffed, frustrated. "Is that _all_ you think about?"

He chuckled. "Not my fault," he argued with a shrug. "If you weren't so fucking fantastic at it, I wouldn't think about it all the time. You're a victim of your own success, you know."

Jensen smiled at that, but still didn't seem convinced. "It's gonna _suck_ ," he said again, with more emotion.

"Yes, it will," he agreed. "But not for long. Eventually, things are going to settle down and even out. And then, y'know, maybe life won't be so bad. And if we still like each other by then, we'll see where it takes us."

"And if we don't?"

"Then I'm kickin' your ass out, and keeping the dog."

Jensen smiled and snorted out a laugh. They didn't have a dog, but it was fun to argue over the imaginary pet. "As if," he said. "The dog's mine."

"Nuh-uh," Jared argued, shaking his head. "I feed the damn thing."

"I walk him."

"He likes me better."

"He makes you _think_ he likes you better. I sneak him bacon on the side."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just when he thought no day could be harder than the one before, Jensen was proved wrong. Working in the barn had entailed more than just moving hay, mucking stalls, cleaning tack, and feeding the animals. He had to cart fifty pound bags of grain from the barn to a pickup so that the animals in the back acreage could get fed too. He had to help truck water out to where the running water hadn't yet been installed. He had to dredge the pond that the horses used to cool down in, narrowly avoiding getting kicked by a nitpicking mare.

At midday, Jensen didn't even see Jared. He was brought into town to pick up a shipment of lumber, nails, and other building equipment, and when he got back he and a few of the other guys started on building a new lean-to shelter for the cows and horses in the south field.

Somewhere around six o'clock, someone told him to stop working. He realized, at that moment, that he had been working for quite some time by rote, and wasn't even aware of himself or his surroundings. He was dead tired.

He and Jared finally saw each other at dinner. They were dusty, dirty, sweaty and tired, but they joined in on the conversation when they could. Sitting across from each other, their eyes met now and again, entire conversations held in just their gaze. They were dirty, tired, and sunburned. They loved each other. They were homesick and ready to collect their money and go home.

The tent had never looked so good.

"Oh, I love you, home sweet home," Jared sighed, slumping down to slide open the zipper. He crawled inside and flopped down on the blankets, face down, quickly followed by Jensen.

"Get the door," Jensen mumbled, his words muffled against the borrowed pillow.

"I did last night. Your turn," Jared returned, just as exhausted.

Grumbling, and with great effort, Jensen sat up and zipped the tent closed, blocking it off to any more mosquitoes that would have loved to have had a feast for the night.

After flopping back down onto the blankets, this time on his back, Jensen quickly felt his eyes grow heavy. Jared was silent, his breathing slow and even. He thought he was asleep until the man spoke.

"We gotta get our money and go," Jared said, his voice gruff. "I'm too old for this."

Jensen chuckled. "Yeah, twenty-four is ancient."

"I'm not twenty-four," he returned.

Alerted, Jensen looked at him. He tried to laugh off his concern. "What?" he scoffed. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm really not."

Jensen propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Jared, who was still sprawled out on his belly, head turned away from him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm twenty-five now," Jared said. He closed his eyes and yawned loudly, sighing heavily. "My birthday was today. I'm officially an old man."

Jensen hadn't ever heard that turning twenty-five made you an old man, and he was going to say such a thing to Jared, but he was too busy being stunned. "What do you mean, your birthday was _today_?"

Jared only mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Jared."

"What?"

"Are you lying?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

Jensen sat up, crisscrossing his long legs as turned to face Jared better. "Why didn't you _tell_ me it was your birthday?"

"What does it matter?" Jared asked, his position unchanged.

"It matters because it's your _birthday_ , butthead," he said to him.

Finally, Jared moved. He sat up enough to look at Jensen, leaning against his elbows. "What does it matter?" he asked. "It's not like you had the money to get me anything. We're broke, so we can't go out to celebrate. It's just another day."

"Well, it's not to _me_."

Jared rolled his eyes. He turned onto his back and draped his arm over his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry I ruined _my_ birthday for you."

Jensen thought about his words and frowned. Jared had a point. Sighing, he stretched out beside him, carefully moving Jared's arm so that he could look down at him. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Forget about it," Jared said, meeting his gaze. "We're both tired as fuck."

They were tired and dirty, and wouldn't wash up until morning, but Jensen felt the need to offer Jared a little something. "Do you want your birthday present?"

Jared smiled. "Does it involve you crawling down my body and using that pretty mouth in dirty, _dirty_ ways?"

Jensen nodded and chuckled. "Yes, it does."

Jared touched Jensen's face, giving him a grateful grin. "I appreciate the thought," he told him. "But I'm going to take a rain check this time."

"Okay."

Jared was ready to curl up and forget about life for a few hours, but Jensen was making it difficult. He was rustling through his things, searching for something. "What are you _doing_?" Jared finally asked.

"I need to mark this down."

"What?"

"The fact that you turned down sex," Jensen said. "It's monumental."

Jared threw his pillow at Jensen, but smiled anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Come on."

Jensen turned, his gaze falling to Jared. "What?"

"We gotta go."

He opened his arms, shrugging his shoulders. "Go where?"

"A place." Jared picked up Jensen's helmet off of the back of the bike and tossed it at him. "C'mon. Now."

"God," he complained with a smile. "Pushy bastard."

They'd finished their chores early that night, and had breezed through dinner. Jared needed some time to blow off some steam. He'd been cooped up for too long. As Jensen neared him, Jared returned the man's grin and leaned in closer. "Thank me later," he said quickly before pressing a kiss to the young man's cheek.

Jensen chuckled again, rolling his eyes. As Jared donned his helmet over his Harley Davidson skull cap, Jensen did the same and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. He'd thought they were in for an early night, ready to stretch out in the tent and relax. Somehow, Jared had gotten wind of a party, he was sure of it. The man had radar that would shame the military.

Sure enough, the back roads they took far too fast on the bike, led them to an old park, far from the farm and it's early waking hour the next morning. The playground equipment in the park had long since been removed. All that remained was a covered, cement-and-rock pavilion. A low wall circled the structure; pillars of rock and cement held up the peaked roof. Two entryways arched up high, walkways marked out runway-style with citronella torches, anchored in the ground with bamboo pikes. Underneath the roof were a few rusted-out grills that had once been used, in better days, for grilling fourth-of-July burgers and family reunion hot dogs. In the center of the pavilion, a crude fire place had been constructed; a good-sized fire burned there.

Jared let the bike roll to a stop and set the kickstand. He leaned the bike and removed his helmet, throwing a smile back at Jensen. "Well, lookie there," he said.

Jensen shook his head. "How on _earth_ do you find out about these things?"

Jared got off the bike and pulled Jensen off too. "Come on," he encouraged.

"I thought we were broke."

Jared shrugged. "I saved this for an emergency."

"An emergency party?" After removing his helmet, Jensen ran his fingers through his short hair. "We don't know anyone."

"They don't all know each other," he returned. "This is just the make-out place."

Stunned, Jensen smacked Jared's shoulder, knocking him off balance. "You brought me _parking_?" he asked.

Jared laughed and shrugged at him. "We ran out of gas."

"Ha, that's the oldest trick in the book." Regardless of his complaints, he liked what Jared had done. His good feelings quickly faded though when he came face to face with some of the kids there. _Boy, girl, boy, girl._ He turned and surveyed the opposite side of the pavilion. _Boy, girl, boy girl._ Some of them turned and watched the newcomers, looking them up and down before returning to their dates.

"What's wrong?"

Jensen looked up at Jared, swallowing nervously. "We should go," he said.

"Why? Come on, look. The beer is chilling, the fire is keeping the mosquitoes at bay. Let's just have a good time. Maybe we'll even make a friend or two."

Jensen took a step closer to him. "Jay, have you _noticed_?"

"How uptight you're being? Yes, I have."

He frowned at him. " _No_ ," he argued. "This is all co-ed. There isn't another couple here...like us."

"You didn't mind at the foam party."

Jensen gave him an exasperated look. "The foam party wasn't boy-girl," he said. "And in case you haven't noticed, this _is_."

Jared smiled brightly. "Maybe that's a good thing." He took hold of Jensen's collar and pulled him towards the doorway to the pavilion. "Maybe we can teach them a thing or two."

Though he didn't agree, Jensen let Jared pull him out into the darkness. Just outside the pavilion, Jared maneuvered them around one of the torches, pushed him up against the pillar and leaned his body against Jensen's. He smiled down at him, elbows bent and resting at either side of Jensen's head, before he leaned in closer to kiss him. Jensen felt his stomach instantly flip, not only because of the heat in the kiss, but because one of the couples there might see them kissing. He'd had enough of the hate crimes to be wary, regardless of how he had let himself go at the foam party. Regardless of how strong Jared had made him.

Suddenly, with Jared's hands slipping underneath the hem of his T-shirt, the world faded somewhat. Jensen didn't feel the other peoples' gazes upon him, but knew they were still there, lurking. Something could still go wrong. Jared traced his tongue along Jensen's bottom lip, kissed him tenderly, lovingly, then nosed his head to the side to find the places on his neck he knew would make Jensen squirm. His hands grazed up Jensen's chest to find the nipple ring, fingers circling and rubbing.

Closing his eyes, Jensen lost himself in the feel of Jared's mouth, how it made him both relax and tense at the same time. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his breathing calm and regular, a futile attempt when Jared had his mouth on him. Reaching up, Jensen took hold of the skull cap Jared was wearing and pulled it from his head. He dropped it beside them, down to the ground, and threaded his fingers through Jared's short, soft waves, pulling him down harder. Jared responded with teeth and tongue against the taut skin of Jensen's neck, making Jensen moan softly.

Jared moved to kiss him again. His hands slid back down Jensen's abdomen, fingers grazing lightly over his stomach, tracing the faint lines of muscle there. He needed to feel Jensen against him, which led him to tug at the young man's belt until it loosened. He popped the button on Jensen's jeans and slid the zipper down, sneaking his hand inside.

Jensen let him, even though he felt it was too bold a move out here where there were others that could _see_. Behind closed doors was different. Even at the club that night -- it had been around others that _understood_. This could lead to a brutal beating from a homophobe or two, if there were any around. Thoughts of Doug, of Argo, suddenly filled his head. Still, he pushed up into Jared's hand, unable to help himself. He let his head fall back to rest against the pillar, once more exposing his neck to Jared, who took full advantage of it. Jensen's eyes drifted closed, his hands tightened in Jared's hair. Regardless of his previous efforts, with Jared's tongue and teeth and hands, his breathing was more labored than before.

It was a little awkward to stroke Jensen with his jeans restricting his movements, but Jared kept on. Jensen's belt buckle clanked softly with each stroke, and his breath came in heavier and heavier sighs. His skin tasted of salt and bitter cologne. He worked his way up to Jensen's ear again, tonguing the lobe into his mouth. As he did, he swiped his thumb over the head of Jensen's cock, spreading the slight warmth that had gathered there.

Raising his head, Jensen took his hands from Jared's hair and reached down to his hands instead. He pushed gently, but consistently, trying to get Jared to halt his actions. He watched Jared smile and lean in for another kiss. Jensen opened his mouth to him, but nosed him back. "Stop," he finally breathed.

Jared brushed his lips against Jensen's in a fleeting kiss. "What?"

Eyelids heavy, Jensen looked at Jared. The man's hands were still moving, still stroking and making him feel so damn _good_. "Come on," he pleaded. He curled his fingers around Jared's wrist and tried to pull his hand away. "Don't embarrass me in front of everyone here, please?"

Chuckling, Jared kissed him again, speaking as he did. "Look around," he advised. "Tell me who here is embarrassed by anything. Tell me who's afraid of what's going on."

Jensen did as he was told, turning his head to look around. Even through his heavy eyelids, he saw a couple at another pillar, a fair distance away. She was pressed up against the rock, had one of her legs around his waist. The man was clearly moving as a lover does, hips thrusting softly against hers, not too rushed, not too slowly. The look of bliss on both their faces was so intense that Jensen felt embarrassed _for_ them and looked away. He met Jared's eyes again and swallowed hard.

Keeping his gaze locked on Jensen's, Jared tugged the young man's jeans open wider.

"Come on," Jensen said again. "I don't want to make a mess."

"Why, because they'll _know_ you were messing around?"

"No," he argued. "Because. Because it's embarrassing. Please?"

Jared smiled brighter. "I won't embarrass you." He kissed Jensen again, slow and easy, taking his time. He kissed his way down Jensen's neck, slid down to his knees.

Jensen watched for a moment as Jared pushed his T-shirt up just slightly. The movements were all normal -- all things they'd done before -- but panic set in when Jensen remembered _where_ they were. He looked over to the couple a few pillars away, but they were caught up in their own activities. "Jared..."

He wasn't listening, however. Jared took as much of Jensen into his mouth as he could, being mindful for both of them about the zipper on Jensen's jeans. He sucked as hard as he dared without hurting, and was rewarded with a gasp from Jensen.

Mouth hanging agape, Jensen set his hand atop Jared's head. His eyes rolling back, Jensen couldn't stop his hips from flexing in time with Jared's mouth. He looked over at the couple nearby, mostly to make sure they weren't watching what Jared was doing. In the back of his mind, no matter how good it all felt, he worried that someone would pop around the corner and see them, be horribly embarrassed and run away. No one seemed to be interested in them, still. He looked down and watched Jared for a moment. Movement caught in his peripheral vision. He turned and saw another couple out on the lawn, away from the citronella torches. They were sprawled out on the grass, content in their own little world that they had created.

Jared suddenly slowed, giving a long sucking pull at Jensen's cock. He felt fingers tighten in his hair and repeated his movements. Jensen quickly came undone, his mouth falling open wide in a silent, choked-off moan. He shuddered as Jared continued, making sure there would be nothing left for Jensen to feel self-conscious about.

Jensen always had a hard time thinking afterwards. A hard time _moving_. Vaguely, he wondered if they had been successful in hiding what they were doing. He could feel Jared standing straight again, felt himself being tucked back into his jeans, the zipper, button and belt still unfastened. He opened his eyes just as Jared leaned in, kissing him softly, gently. Jensen responded, tasting himself there on Jared's tongue. It made his heart pound faster, his chest expand.

"Hey."

Startled, Jensen turned. Jared looked with him, but did not move away.

A girl was standing by the pillar. She smiled sweetly at them, motioning to the interior of the pavilion. "Beer's cold," she said. "Come get some."

She was gone in an instant, leaving Jensen to turn back to Jared, his eyes wide.

"See?" Jared chuckled. "Welcome to the world devoid of most Doug Freeman's and Alan Ackles'. No one fucking cares."

In the small space Jared's body provided, Jensen looked down and fastened his jeans and belt. "Some still care," he argued.

"Some do, you're right," he agreed. "But most of the time, people don't give a shit what you are. You can't spend our whole trip worrying about that."

Frowning, Jensen nodded. "I get it."

Jared smiled and backed away. He took hold of Jensen's collar, yanked him closer and planted a rough-yet-loving kiss upon his mouth. They moved into the pavilion, where Jared dug his wallet out of his pocket. He threw several bills onto one of the old, weathered picnic tables and snagged two beers from the coolers. He handed one to Jensen and twisted off the cap to his.

Two by two, people came back to the pavilion, put their money onto the picnic table and took their own beers. Jensen watched in amazement how everyone acted similarly. The money was gathered by the girl that had told them the beer was chilled. She straightened the bills, rolled them and stuffed them into her pocket for the next gathering. She couldn't have been of legal age. Jensen assumed someone bought the beer for her.

The party wasn't a wild one, mostly just talking. The girls sat on their guys' laps, drinking and laughing with the rest of the crowd. Jared and Jensen sat on the low wall that bordered the pavilion. Jared joined in on the conversation after introducing himself and Jensen.

That's when it happened. The reaction that Jensen had been worrying about.

"Since when do we allow fucking fags here?"

Eyes angry, Jared turned and looked at the man who spoke the hateful words. The guy was sitting in a folding lawn chair, a cute blonde sitting on his lap.

"Eric, shut up," another guy said. "This isn't your personal fucking property."

Eric glared over at the other man. "Fuck you, Larson," he snarled. "Just because you got a fag cousin doesn't mean I have to accept every goddamn one of them stepping onto _my_ turf."

"This is _everyone's_ turf, and we say it's okay, right?"

The crowds mumbled an agreement, nodding their heads collectively.

Larson smiled over at Eric. "Don't like it? Leave."

Grumbling under his breath, Eric shoved the girl off his lap and stormed out of the pavilion and off the park grounds. The girl he was with went after him, slinging her arms around his neck as they walked back to the car.

"Sorry about that," Jared said, not really apologetic in the least.

"Don't worry about it," Larson said. "He'll be pissy, but I'll talk to him on Monday and he'll be fine. He just doesn't like new people."

The party continued after that. Jensen's pounding heart calmed. He was impressed that the situation had been handled rationally. No one had gotten hurt, especially he and Jared.

After awhile, Jared left him to go socialize with the others. Jensen stayed where he was, still uncomfortable at parties and in large groups of people.

"So, you guys have been together awhile, huh?"

Turning, Jensen saw the woman that had been a few pillars away from he and Jared, with her own man pressing her against the rocks. Her partner was over talking to Jared, Larson and a couple other people. The women had separated somewhat, into smaller gossiping groups.

"Karen," she said, holding out her hand to him.

Jensen swallowed a mouthful of beer and nodded his head at the woman. He shook her hand, smiling politely. "Jensen," he said. Remembering her question he nodded again and looked over at Jared. "A little while, yeah."

"You can tell," she smiled. "The way he looks at you."

Jensen wasn't sure how to respond to that. He smiled and nodded, glancing over at Jared. For a split second, he wished that he would come over and save him, but he resisted the urge to get up and leave Karen.

"Was he your first?"

She was just being friendly, he knew, but he felt uncomfortable talking about such things. He shifted in his seat, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "If this is creeping you out--"

"No," he lied, holding up a hand. "No, it's okay. Um, yeah, Jared's been the only--well, no I mean, I had--my best friend was, y'know, curious, so I..." He paused, clearing his throat again. "Jared's the only one though."

Karen smiled brighter, finding his shyness rather endearing. She liked how his ears turned bright red when he was embarrassed. "I thought maybe," she nodded. "I saw what he did to you."

Eyes flying wide open, Jensen looked at her. He had thought for sure she'd been so wrapped up in what was going on with her own man, she hadn't noticed a thing. "I..."

"Don't worry about it," she chuckled, waving him off. "It was hot."

Jensen swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He pursed his lips and tried to cough before taking a good drink of beer.

Karen pointed to one of the other girlfriends in the group nearest them. "See that girl over there?"

Jensen thought he knew who she meant and nodded his head. "Yeah?"

"Marybeth Blake," she said. "Both of our prom dates got trashed last year and passed out at midnight. So, to punish them, she and I had sex and told them _all_ about it afterwards."

A bit more at ease, Jensen smiled and even chuckled a little. "Were they sorry?"

"Sorriest you've ever seen," she winked.

Jensen's grin grew brighter. He held his bottle out to her. She touched hers to his, clinking them together, and they both drank. When he turned back towards Jared, he found him already watching him. It was clear to Jensen then that Jared had left him alone on purpose to _force_ him into socializing. He watched Jared gaze at him for a moment before nodding towards the bike. Jensen polished off what was left in his beer bottle and stood from his seat. He said good night to Karen and then to the rest of them. He followed Jared to the bike and donned his helmet.

"Feel better?" Jared asked, swinging his leg over the bike. He felt Jensen climb on behind him and started the engine.

"I do," he returned.

"Good," Jared nodded. He revved the bike engine a couple of times and hit the kickstand. "You can thank me when we get back."


End file.
